


Yes, Daddy

by qtp2t



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, But I still like him somehow, Daddy Kink, Eventual Kurtbastian, F/F, F/M, I do NOT give my permission for this story to be copied to another site., I’m sorry for doing this to Puck, M/M, Multi, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Karofsky Friendly, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smythe family is the coolest, Violence (not too detailed), but he deserves it after what he did, but not too bad, end up being not Puck friendly, i guess, warblers - Freeform, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/pseuds/qtp2t
Summary: Noah, Kurt, and Santana have an unusual relationship that works really well for them.  When they meet Sebastian, he is reminded of what he lost, but also of what he might gain.  Can the four of them learn to become a family together?  Will one of them mess things up so badly that their entire dynamics change?  Who ends up with who?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Santana Lopez/Noah Puckerman (in the beginning), Kurt Hummel/Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 169
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Daddy/baby is similar to Dom/sub but with different titles. A baby is not a "little", and does not pretend/act to be a different age. I do not know how long this story will take. Maybe only a couple of chapters? I'm still working on Saved-New York, but this was stuck in my head and needed out!

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean and got in line. As he waited he folded his hands together and looked around at the patrons who were already enjoying their coffee. He was caught off guard when a black haired boy was looking back at him from his seat under the window. Boys in Lima didn’t pay him much attention. Well, accept for one. Even if anyone else wanted to, they knew better.

He quickly looked away, wide eyed and a bit embarrassed. He stole another glance. The boy was still watching him. He was wearing a blazer and had a lot of product in his hair. Kurt thought he was cute, but didn’t seem to be his type. Not that it mattered, really. 

Once Kurt had his own coffee in hand, he turned to leave, only to have the blazer-clad boy step in his path. The boy smiled brightly, “Hi there. I’m Blaine. What’s your name?” He stuck out his hand and offering it to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the offered hand, then back up to Blaine, “Kurt.” He shook his hand, then glanced away rather shyly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kurt. Do you come here often?” He felt ridiculous asking such a cliche question, but actually wanted to know.

Kurt nodded, “Yes.” He didn’t know what this boy wanted, but he knew he was running out of time to get home, “I’m sorry. I have to get home. My Daddy is expecting me.”

Blaine frowned slightly, not understanding why a teenage boy would call his father ‘Daddy’. He was still lost in Kurt’s blue eyes, and hadn’t responded. Kurt cleared his throat and tried to step around him. “Oh!” Blaine started, “Okay, well… Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe,” Kurt quietly answered as he walked out the door.

Blaine was left standing watching him leave. He wasn’t sure what just happened, but he hoped to run into Kurt again.

…………….

For the next two days, Blaine came right to Lima Bean after classes, hoping to see Kurt again. On the second day, he was reading his history book when he heard, rather than saw, someone sit across from him. He looked up, “Sebastian.”

“Hey Blainers,” Sebastian smirked. “What are you doing in Lima? There are closer coffee shops.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Same thing as you? I could ask you the same question. Why are you here?”

Sebastian answered, “Because so far, I haven’t found a coffee that even remotely compares to what I’m used to in France. I’m on the hunt.”

Blaine smirked as he mumbled, “I guess I am too.”

“What was that?” Sebastian leaned closer, “You are too? For coffee?”

Blaine sighed, “No. I was here the other day and there was this boy. Oh my god, his eyes. He was gorgeous. And he’s a cheerleader. He was wearing this cheer uniform that hugged him in all the right places.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, “I’ve never heard you talk like this before. I mean, I know we haven’t known each other long, but geesh, you’re practically drooling.”

“He was so hot. I know his name is Kurt. But he was so shy, I didn’t get much else out of him. Plus, he said he had to get home to ‘Daddy’. That was weird.” Blaine made a face. 

Sebastian nearly spit out his coffee. It _ was _ weird that a teenage boy would call his father ‘Daddy’, but Seb knew of other people besides his father that he could be referring to. He wondered…

He had been a Daddy in France. He missed his baby so much. He was heartbroken when he was made to come back to America. Being a Daddy was a lifestyle, not just a sexual kink. Not many people talked about it, and certainly not openly. He doubted that a gay boy in Lima, Ohio could be a baby. And if he was, could he openly talk about it?

Daddy/baby relationships were different than Daddy and littles. Baby’s didn’t pretend to be a younger age like littles did. It was closer to a Dom/sub relationship, but with different titles. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Blaine’s change in demeanor.

Blaine sat straight up. He was watching as Kurt walked in wearing his cheer uniform again. He was surrounded by several female cheerleaders, and they were all laughing and carrying on. Finally, he said, “God, he’s sexy.” 

That woke Sebastian up out of his fog, “What’s that?” Blaine ignored him, and was staring at Kurt.

“Kurt!” Blaine called. 

Kurt looked over smiled slightly as he shyly waved. Blaine motioned for him to come say ‘hi’. Kurt turned to say something to one of the girls. She looked worried, but Kurt held a finger up to her, as if he was telling her he’d only be a minute. 

He walked over, “Hi. Blaine, right?”

Sebastian looked up at Kurt and his eyes widened a bit. Hot was not how he would describe Kurt. Gorgeous, adorable, stunning… Maybe all of those wrapped into one.

“Right. It’s good to see you! I hope you made it home in time the other day, and your father wasn’t too upset.”

Kurt nodded, blushed, and bit his lip. Something told Sebastian that it wasn’t his _ father _ he had been referring to.

Sebastian cleared his throat, “Hi. I’m Sebastian.”

Kurt shook his hand and smiled, “Kurt. Nice to meet you.”

Kurt’s head snapped up when he heard Puck’s voice, “Make new friends, Baby?” Puck walked up and put his hand on the small of Kurt’s back. Kurt smiled shyly and nodded, “Yes, Da…” he cleared his throat, “Yes, definitely. This is Blaine, and Sebastian.”

Puck looked at both of the preppy boys. He stuck out his hand, “Noah Puckerman. _ Most _people call me Puck.” He gave Kurt a pointed look. Kurt looked down and bit his lip again. Sebastian knew at that point that his hunch was correct. Both boys shook his hand. 

Blaine was wide eyed, assuming that Puck was Kurt’s boyfriend. He was a little embarrassed in front of Sebastian.

Puck looked at Kurt, “Come on, Baby. Let’s get you some coffee before we head home. Tana’s up next.”

Kurt looked over at Santana who was looking over at him and motioning for him to come over. Puck said, “Go ahead. I’ll be right there.”

Kurt waved goodbye to the two boys, and turned to go. As soon as he was far enough away, Puck looked at Blaine and Sebastian, “So, here’s the deal. If you want to be friends with him, spending time with him alone, that’s a ‘no’. If you want to meet all of us here, that’s a ‘maybe’. He’s mine, and everyone in this town knows it. They also know that if you fuck with him in any way, you have to deal with me. And now you know, too, so make your decision wisely.”

Blaine looked like a deer in headlights, but Sebastian was smiling from ear to ear. He looked Puck up and down, “All of you might be nice.”

Puck raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down in return, “We’ll see…”. He nodded and then turned and walked over to meet Kurt and Santana, who were waiting for him at the end of the counter. The other girls had all taken a seat. 

Seb watched as Puck approached them, “Ready?”

He could have sworn he heard Kurt say, “Yes, Daddy.” He would have to wait a few minutes before standing up after hearing that sweet voice say those words. He thought maybe for the first time in his life, he might know what jealousy felt like.

……………

  
  


Once Puck, Kurt, and Santana got home, they went straight to the basement. Burt was still working, like always. Puck didn’t have much of a biological family. When he told his Ma that he was bisexual, she kicked him out of the house, and he moved in with the Hummels. Burt knew that he himself was never home, and that Kurt needed someone to look after him. It wasn’t that Kurt couldn’t take care of himself. He could cook, clean, and budget like nobody’s business… But he needed someone to stick up for him, and protect him from the backwoods assholes in town who thought it was fun to pick on the small gay kid. Kurt wasn’t so small anymore, but Puck had still proven that he wouldn’t let anyone mess with his Baby. Burt didn’t know about their relationship other than they were together, happy, and Kurt was safe. When he found out Puck needed a place to stay, it was a no brain-er.

When Burt found out that Santana’s family had kicked her out for being gay, all he could do was sigh. She had explained to them that she was actually bisexual, and she even said she could try to stick with men only while she was still in school, but they didn’t care. They kicked her out anyway. Burt felt like his home was becoming a halfway house, but he couldn’t let her fall into the foster care system. Burt spoke with her family, and they agreed to let her stay there without reporting it to the authorities. 

Kurt’s basement bedroom was large, and they had their own bathroom downstairs. They had a king sized bed, which they all slept in. Burt never went downstairs, and assumed that Santana had been sleeping on the pull-out couch. 

When they reached the bed, Puck said, “Go shower and come back quickly. We need to talk.”

“Is everything okay, Daddy?”

Puck nodded, “Yeah. Hurry up.” Kurt left quickly, and Puck turned to Santana, “Did you meet those guys who were at Lima Bean?”

She shook her head, “No, Daddy. Today was the first time I saw them.” Nobody would have ever guessed that Santana, of all people, would be in a relationship like this one. But she really needed someone to take care of her for once. She was still her bitchy, head-strong, self most of the time. But when it came to Puck and Kurt, things were different. Puck could rock her world in bed, and she could do the same for him. Kurt had always thought of himself as gay, but now, through experimenting, he knew that Santana was an exception to that rule. The three of them really were like a family. It was Puck’s job to take care of them all, and that’s exactly what he did.

When Kurt got out of the shower, Santana went in. Kurt had a towel wrapped around his waist when he opened the door. As Santana passed him in the doorway, she ran her hand across his abs. He smiled at her and winked. 

“Come here, Baby.” Puck patted the bed next to him. Kurt went to sit. Puck continued, “Tell me about the guys at Lima Bean.”

Kurt said, “Blaine, the one with black hair, was there Monday after school when I stopped for coffee. I saw him looking at me. When I went to leave, there he was in front of me. He introduced himself and asked if I went there often. I told him my first name and then that I had to go home. I told him my Daddy was expecting me home soon. I think he thought I was talking about my father.”

Puck smirked and nodded, “And Sebastian?”

“He wasn’t there Monday. I met him tonight just seconds before you walked up.”

“Okay, Baby. I think Sebastian may know. There was something about him. But Blaine was clueless. Are they people you want to be friends with?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything about either of them, other than their names. They must go to that Dalton Academy. They had on fancy blazers.”

Puck nodded, “Yeah. I want you to tell me if you see them again. I don’t want you going to Lima Bean without me or Tana for awhile.”

Kurt leaned into Puck, “Okay.” He looked up at Puck through his lashes, “I love you, Daddy.”

Puck smiled and kissed him, “I love you, too, Baby.”

…………..

On Friday, Kurt and Santana stopped at Lima Bean on their way to the football game. Puck had to be there early for a meeting with the coach, so they were there alone. 

Sebastian sat at Lima Bean, reading a French novel. Yes, he was there in hopes of seeing this mysterious Daddy/baby duo, but he actually felt Lima Bean was his best coffee destination so far. 

He looked up and grinned as he saw Kurt walked in. He frowned a bit when he noticed Kurt holding hands with Santana. Maybe it was just a friends thing? He didn’t interrupt them in line. He watched silently as Kurt put his hand on Santana’s back in a much more intimate way than he would have expected friends to do. She would lean into him as they spoke. To the outsider, they very much looked like a couple. 

Once they had their coffee, Santana said, “I’m going to run to the restroom quick. I don’t think I can wait until we get to school.”

“Okay. Hand me your coffee. I’ll sit and wait. Take your time.” 

Santana handed him her coffee and walked off to the restroom, and Kurt walked over to a table by the window. It was only a couple of tables down from Sebastian, but Kurt didn’t seem to notice. 

Seb cleared his throat, “Kurt, right?”

Kurt looked over and smiled shyly, “Yeah. Sebastian?”

Seb smiled and nodded, “How are you? Are you guys headed to a game?”

Kurt smiled and nodded, “Yeah. We play Carmel tonight at home. It should be a close game.”

Seb nodded, “I haven’t been to an American football game in years.”

Kurt frowned, “An American game?”

Sebastian smiled, “Yeah, I lived in France for years. Just moved back a couple of months ago. I wasn’t real happy about it, though.”

Kurt frowned, “Why not?”

Sebastian shrugged, “I had a family there. I miss my Baby.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. Sebastian had a family? Like, _ his _ kind of family? He was about to ask, when he heard Santana yell.

Santana had been walking out of the bathroom when a guy with a Carmel letterman jacket on slid his hand up the back of her thigh toward her ass and grabbed her as she walked.

Santana’s eyes widened, then she frowned as she turned quickly, getting in his face, “Hey! Don’t fucking touch me!” 

“Or what?” he drawled, stepping closer to her.

Kurt was out of his seat in a flash, headed right for Santana. Sebastian was right behind him, headed right for the jock. 

“Did you touch her?!” Sebastian said as he got in the guy’s face.

“What’s it to you, asshole?” The guy glared and crossed his arms.

“You can’t fucking touch someone without their permission, _ asshole _. Show some respect!” Without looking away from the guy, Sebastian said, “Kurt, get her out of here.” Kurt looked between the jock and Sebastian. Sebastian sternly said, “Go!”

Kurt nodded and grabbed Santana, pulling her toward the door, coffee forgotten at the table.

When they got to the high school, Kurt ran into the locker room, straight toward Puck. As soon as Puck saw the look on his face, he stopped what he was doing, “What’s wrong, Baby?!”

“Tana! Someone touched her at Lima Bean. She’s really upset.” 

Puck’s face turned red, and one of the other football players around them said, “Who do we need to help you kill?”

Kurt said quietly, “It was a jock from Carmel.”

“They’ll die on the field tonight.” was the last thing Kurt and Puck heard as they left the locker room and headed to the girls locker room to find Santana. 

“Tana!” Puck called from the door. 

Brittany came up, “Santana is crying, Puck. What happened?”

Puck looked at her, “I don’t know yet, Sweetie. Go make sure all the girls are decent. We’re coming in in about 10 seconds.”

Brittany ran back in and yelled, “Puck and Kurt are coming in!” All of the girls were dressed already, so it didn’t really matter.

Puck went in, with Kurt following closely, “Tana? Where are you?” A couple of the girls pointed toward the shower stalls, so they headed that way. When he got there, his heart broke. Santana was sitting on a bench, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was crying. “Baby, tell me what happened.” He knelt down next to her, and Kurt stood behind him.

“I was coming out of the bathroom, and I started to pass this guy. As we passed each other, he turned toward me and ran his hand up the back of my leg, then grabbed my ass under my skirt,” she cried. “Why do people always think they can do whatever they want to me?!” 

Puck’s hands were balled into fists. How dare someone touch her without permission. “What happened next, Baby?” He gently rubbed her back, encouraging her to talk.

“I… I turned around quick and yelled at him. Next thing I know that guy was there, yelling at him too.”

Puck frowned, “What guy?”

Kurt answered, “Sebastian. He and I were sitting a couple of tables apart. We were chatting while I waited on Tana when it happened. He made me take Tana and leave. He stayed and dealt with the guy.”

Puck raised his eyebrows in surprise. He took a deep breath, “Come here, Tana.” He held out his arms and she went to him. “I’m so sorry that happened, Sweetie. I’m so sorry. Nobody has the right to touch you if you don’t want them to.” He kissed her forehead, and she began to calm down, he asked, “Are you doing better?” She nodded.

Once she was calm enough, Puck and Kurt left the locker room to give the girls their privacy back. Puck turned to Kurt, “Do you know Sebastian’s last name?”

Kurt shook his head, “No, Daddy, I don’t.”

Puck nodded, “That was really decent of him to help Tana when she needed it.” Kurt nodded and frowned a bit. Puck noticed. “What is it, Baby?”

“Tana and I weren’t going to sit. We were on our way out when she said she wanted to use the restroom quick. So I sat to wait on her. I didn’t even see Sebastian, but I sat a couple of tables away. He said hello from his table and then talked to me a little. He said he used to live in France, and that he really missed it because he had a family there, and missed his Baby.” He paused, then added, “Do you think he was a Daddy too?”

Puck sighed, “Could have been. If tonight is any indication, he can certainly take care of a situation. I hope he’s okay.”

Kurt nodded, “Me too.”

After the encounter at Lima Bean, Sebastian drove around some to clear his head. He needed to figure out what he really wanted. After a couple of hours, he turned the car around and drove toward McKinley.

Sebastian leaned up against his car in the parking lot, hoping to spot Puck, Kurt, and Santana on their way out. As people were leaving, he kept his eyes peeled. He had to smile when he heard one guys say, “Man, our guys were super rough with Carmel tonight. That was a lot of yellow flags. I don’t know what’s gotten into them.” He was pretty sure he knew.

Soon enough, he spotted the three of them coming out of the locker rooms. Puck grabbed a hold of Santana’s hand, and glaring at anyone from Carmel. Kurt was on the other side of her with his arm wrapped around her waist. He kicked himself off his car and stood up straight. 

Kurt noticed him first. He quietly said, “Daddy, Sebastian is here.”

“Where, Baby?” Puck asked. Kurt nodded in the right direction.

Puck walked them over. Once they were within earshot, Sebastian looked at Santana, “Are you okay?”

She nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”

Puck said, “Yeah, man, thanks for helping her out. Are you okay?” He noticed the cut on Sebastian’s lip.

He nodded, “Yeah. I promise the other guy looks worse.”

Puck grinned and nodded, “Good.” He paused then said, “This is Santana. I’m not sure you’ve officially met. Tana, this is Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled, “It’s nice to officially meet you, Santana. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You too,” she smiled.

“So, I was hoping maybe I could take you guys out for a bite to eat. My treat. Maybe get to know each other a little?”

Puck looked at Santana, “Are you up for that, Baby? I know you’ve had a rough day.” Kurt held his breath as he waited for her to answer. He like Sebastian, and wanted to get to know him.

After a few seconds, Santana quietly answered, “Yes, Daddy. I’d like that.” Kurt smiled. 

Puck watched Sebastian, trying to gauge what his reaction would be to Santana calling him ‘Daddy’. The only thing he noticed was the fond smile on Sebastian’s lips as he watched the three of them. He nodded, “Okay. Roxi’s okay?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Sure. I’m new around here, so I don’t know what’s here, much less what's good.”

“It’s good. You can follow us there. We’re in the Navigator over there.”

Sebastian turned to look at the car, “Okay. I’ll follow.”

Once they were in the car, Kurt said, “He was a Daddy. I just know it! Don't you think, Daddy!?”

Puck nodded and sighed, “I’m thinking you’re right, but we’ll see.”

“What does that mean, if he was? For us, I mean.” Santana asked.

Puck shrugged as he drove, “It could mean nothing. Maybe he just wants to be friends. If he wanted more, then we’d have to get to know him before we let him in. IF we let him in. I won’t let anyone toxic or unfit into your lives. You’re both mine, and it would take a lot for me to share you.” Kurt and Santana both smiled at that. “How would you two feel about it, if that’s what he wanted?”

“I trust your judgement, Daddy. But I do like him so far,” Kurt smiled, then turned to see what Santana was going to say. 

She shrugged, “I know nothing about him, other than he was nice enough to help me today. He is hot, though.”

Puck chuckled, “Don’t hold back, Baby. I agree, though. He is hot.”

When they got there, Roxi greeted them as they walked in, “Hey, kids! Sit anywhere you’d like!”

“Thanks, Roxi!” Puck said back to her as she retreated behind the counter of her nearly empty restaurant. Roxi’s was a small place with booths along the outer edges, a row of tables and chairs that followed along the booths, and then finally a wrap around bar/counter in the center. Puck, Kurt, and Santana were regulars.

They chose a booth in a far away corner. Puck said, “I don’t care who sits with who, but they sit on the inside.”

“Of course. It’s safer,” Sebastian said. Puck liked him a little more for realizing that.

Santana sat next to Puck, still feeling like she needed to be close to her Daddy. Kurt happily, albeit, shyly, sat next to Sebastian.

They ordered, then talked throughout dinner. They laughed at each other’s stories, and learned the basics about each other, including last names. They learned about the Carmel guy who threw the first punch, but not the last. Sebastian learned about their living situation, and they learned about why Sebastian had to move back to the States.

“So,” Puck sighed, “You had to leave because of your grandmother’s death? There was no one else you could stay with there?”

“No, not legally. No other living relatives in Paris. Some others in France, but out in the country, not the city that fell in love with. And I did miss my parents. They’ve always treated me well, despite what people think. Most assumed that I moved to Paris because we didn’t see eye to eye. It was really just a matter of better schooling, and me missing my grandmother. But, now, I miss my baby. I know all about your lifestyle. I was a Daddy in Paris. I know you weren’t really trying to hide it, but for me, it was hard to miss. Anyway, I’m learning to live without him. I’ve made sure he’s well taken care of, but it’s hard to be a Daddy one day, and not the next.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said softly.

Sebastian turned to look at him and smiled a small, kind, smile, “Thank you, Kurt.” Puck watched them both carefully. 

He cleared his throat, “Kurt, Santana, why don’t you two go sit at the counter for awhile. Maybe order some dessert. Sebastian and I need to talk.”

“Yes, Daddy,” They both replied. Puck and Sebastian both got up to let the others out, and they headed off to the counter.

Puck and Seb both watched them fondly. Kurt sat next to Santana, placing his hand on her back. She laid her hand on his thigh.

Before looking back to Puck, Sebastian said, “They’re both great. You’re very lucky.”

They turned to look at each other. Puck nodded, “I know I am. I won’t let anything, or anyone, come between us. I _ love _ them.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I’m not trying to come between you. I promise. It’s just that, I thought I wouldn’t even be able to talk about any of this until I moved to a big city. When I ran into Blaine at Lima Bean, he was totally swooning over Kurt. I hadn’t met him yet, and Blaine was saying how all he really knew was his name, because Kurt seemed shy. And that he had mentioned something about his ‘Daddy’, which Blaine found weird, thinking he called his father that. But when he mentioned it… it got all of those emotions stirred up again. Then a minute later, I was meeting Kurt. He _ is _stunning. Then you came in and called him ‘Baby’... God, I just want that again.” 

Puck leaned back and crossed his arms, “And Santana?”

“Obviously, I didn’t realize she existed at first. I came back to Lima Bean, hoping to run into you guys again. They also have good coffee, by the way. Kurt came in with her and they were holding hands. He put his hand on her back possessively while they waited in line. I was a little confused at first. He doesn’t seem the type to…”

Puck chuckled, “Only for her. Trust me.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded, “Kurt sat a couple of tables down from me, but didn’t notice me until I said hello. We only talked for a minute, until that asshole put his hand on her. I saw red.”

“Thanks again for doing that for her. They take good care of each other when I’m not there, but I’m glad you were there so neither of them got hurt.”

“It was my pleasure.” Sebastian paused for a minute, “Can you tell me about your relationship with them? Or is that too personal?”

Puck shook his head, “Nah, we’re really open. Even people who have no idea what we’re about know we have something different. They try not to call me ‘Daddy’ when it’s too obvious, but we don’t hide it like it’s a big secret. 

Santana and I slept together a couple of years ago, but we didn’t start a relationship. It wasn’t until she moved in with us that she really saw what Kurt and I were about. She wanted to be a part of it, so she is. 

Kurt was having a hard time at school a couple of years back. I didn’t know much about him, other than the fact that he was gay. But when some guys at school started getting rough with him, I put a stop to it. Things progressed from there.”

Sebastian interrupted with a frown, “What do you mean ‘getting rough with him’?”

“They were shoving him against the lockers, throwing him dumpsters, throwing slushies and pee balloons at him. None of it lasted long. For awhile there, most of the jocks in school had black eyes.” He winked at Sebastian, who went from a frown to a smirk. Puck continued, “Apparently, what I couldn’t see, were the words they would use. They were so verbally abusive to him before the physical stuff started. That stopped too, once we got together. After being with Kurt, I couldn’t hide it. I wouldn’t do that to myself, or to him. I came out as bisexual. That’s when Ma kicked me out. But Burt, Kurt’s dad, is really cool. He owns an auto repair shop, Hummel Tire and Lube, and is never home. He wanted me to be there to help keep Kurt safe. He knew the way this town treated his son. So he invited me to live with them.”

“And how did Santana come to live with you?”

Puck sighed, “She loves Kurt and I, don’t get me wrong. But she’s _ in _ love with Brittany, another cheerleader. She came out to her family, and it didn’t go well. She told them she’d stick with men while living at home, but they didn’t care. Burt took her in. We all sleep in the same bed, but Burt thinks she sleeps on the pull out sofa.”

“Would Brittany join your family?”

Puck shrugged, “I don’t know. Santana isn’t ready for that, I don’t think. She’s been used and abused by a lot of men. She’s healing with us now. Maybe at some point, she’ll be ready for Brit to join us, or leave us to be with Brit. That will be up to her. I will never force either of them into anything.”

Sebastian nodded, “Tell me about them.”

Puck smiled, “Well, both are good for me. I have no idea why, because they are both little spitfires. Mouthy… You would not want to be on the other end of an argument with either one.”

Sebastian smirked, “Really? They both seem kind of shy.”

Puck chuckled, “Well, Kurt is shy around new people, or people he doesn’t know well. But get to know him, and it’s like he morphs into a whole new creature. And Tana is just upset about what happened earlier. She’s rarely shy.”

Sebastian smile and nodded, “You don’t have much trouble with either of them?”

Puck shook his head, “No, not really. Sometimes Kurt pushes it.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Puck continued, “He doesn’t know I’ve caught on, but he does it because he actually_ likes _ his punishments.”

“And what would that be?” 

“Spanking,” Puck smiled, and Sebastian laughed.

“What are your rules for them?”

“Oh, well, let’s see… When it comes to home, we all have chores. They have to be in bed by a certain time with their chores and homework completed. They have to call or text me if something in their schedule changes, like going for coffee. We have little rules, like sitting on the inside of the booth, staying close to me, etc. They both have to be well groomed. I want them showered every day, and shaved, all over. Then we have some rules for our ‘adventures’ that I’m not willing to share at the moment.”

Sebastian nodded, “I understand. Thank you for sharing that much with me. You and I are very similar. I have to say, Puck, I am extremely jealous. I have been from the moment I figured it all out.”

Puck looked at him thoughtfully, “So, I like you so far, Sebastian. So does Kurt. And I know Tana thinks you’re hot.” They both chuckled, but them Puck became serious again, “What is it that you want from us?”

Sebastian shrugged and shook his head as he played with his straw a little, “I don’t really know, Puck.” He looked back up at him, “I have no idea. I just know I miss it more than I thought possible. I’m jealous, as I said. They are both hot as hell, and so are you. I just...”

Puck said, “Are you bi? You said your baby was a boy.”

Sebastian said, “Yes. Beautiful is beautiful to me. I do admit that I lean a little more to the gay side… But I’ve slept with women, and I enjoyed it very much. I have not had a female baby. I’ve only had one baby, actually. We had been together for a year and a half.”

“That had to have been hard to leave. I just want to make sure that IF this went anywhere, Santana would not be left out.”

Sebastian shook his head, “She’s gorgeous, Puck. And that figure of hers is killer. I want you to understand...Well, as much as I understand. I don’t know exactly what I’m looking for. Part of me wants to join your family… Like, right now. But we only just met, and that’s quite fast, obviously. Part of me just wants someone to talk to about it. But then, I go back to the feeling I had when I heard Santana yell. The Daddy in me… I wanted to kill him. All I could think about was making sure they were safe. I already have this feeling for them… I know it doesn’t make sense, and I’m rambling and all over the place.” Sebastian took a deep breath and looked over toward Kurt and Santana. They were sitting there leaning against each other eating a piece of pie and giggling. “God, look at them…”

Puck had been watching Sebastian closely. He looked over at his babies and smiled. He looked back at Seb, “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to come hang out with us more. And nothing more. If this leads to something else, then that’s great. If not, that’s fine too. If it does, then you and I would obviously need to work closely together. If we’re going to be Daddies together, then we need to be a couple first, just like married couples. I won’t let you be a Daddy to either of them separately from me. It’s together, or not at all.” He studied Sebastian’s face. He was a mixture of awe, and something else…

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Sebastian mumbled.

Puck smirked, “Well, that’s a start. Get your ass over here.”

Sebastian slid into the seat next to Puck and they turned and kissed. It was instantly deep and passionate. Something lit up inside of Sebastian. He felt alive again. 

When the kiss ended, Puck smiled. He glanced over at his babies, who were now turned around on their stools, watching. Santana had the spoon halfway in her mouth as she smiled, and Kurt was biting his bottom lip as he smiled. It was a habit that Puck thought was adorable. Puck chuckled and shook his head. 

Sebastian turned to see them watching and hung his head as he chuckled, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was hot as fuck,” Puck smiled. 

He chuckled some more as he heard Santana say, “Wanky.”

On the drive home, Puck explained to his babies, “Sebastian is going to start hanging out with us more. We’ll get a feel for how things are between all of us. No one will be left out, I promise.”

“Is he bi?” Santana asked. 

Puck could hear the worry in her voice. “Yes, Baby. I made sure of it. He thinks you’re both gorgeous. He already feels very protective of you. Seeing all of us together stirred up a lot of emotions for him. He misses his baby, but I think he misses being a Daddy just as much. If this happens, he and I will work as a team… as a couple. Remember, I love you both, and I will only do what’s best for all of us.”

“Okay. He seems like a cool guy,” Santana mused. “You okay, Kurt?”

He nodded, “Can I ask you a question, Daddy?”

“Sure, Baby. What’s on your mind?”

Kurt smiled, “Was he a good kisser?”

They all laughed, and Puck smiled, “Yes, Baby. I think you’ll be very happy with him if he ends up staying.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other a little better, and things progress quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My main focus is the Saved series. If you are reading both, I'm half way finished with the next chapter of that one (Saved-New York).

When Kurt woke up the next morning, his head was laying on Puck’s chest. He opened his eyes and saw Santana fast asleep, mirroring his position on the other side of their Daddy. He reached over and tucked a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. 

Puck had been awake and saw the action. He grinned, and leaned down to kiss the top of Kurt’s head. 

Kurt smiled and looked up at Puck, who winked at him. “Good morning, Daddy.”

“Morning, Baby,” he whispered.

Santana stirred. When she opened her eyes, she smiled, “Morning, Daddy. Morning K.”

“Good morning, Tana,” Puck kissed the top of her head as well. 

“Morning, Tana. Feeling better?”

She nodded, “Yeah.” She stretched a little then got up to use the restroom. She was completely naked from the previous night’s activities, and both boys watched her as she retreated into the restroom.

Puck’s phone buzzed. He looked at the message. It was from Sebastian.

**TO PUCK**:

_ I had a great time last night. Thanks for making me feel welcomed, and for allowing me to get to know you and your babies a little. Hopefully we see each other again soon. _

**TO SEBASTIAN:**

_ It was my pleasure. Thanks again for dinner. _

Puck smiled as he set his phone down.

Kurt looked up at him, “Daddy…”

“Hmm?”

“If Sebastian joins our family, will I still be as important to you?”

Puck pulled him up higher and then turned to face him, “Of course you will, Kurt. You’re my Baby. What’s a Daddy without a baby?”

Kurt frowned a bit, “Sebastian is a Daddy without a baby. And you kissed him...Or he kissed you. But you two could really like each other and not need me or Tana anymore.”

“That won’t happen, Baby. If we really like each other, then that means there will be a fourth person to share our love with. It will only add, not take away. I love you, Baby. No other man, or woman, is going to change that.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

Santana came running over to the bed and jumped on both of them, “And I love you both! Now hurry up so we aren’t late for work!”

Kurt laughed when he heard Puck mumble, “Bossy baby” as they got up to get ready.

Puck left separately in his truck to head to the Y. He was in charge of maintaining the gym equipment, cleaning the pools, and then he also coached a youth basketball league. He really enjoyed his job. He got to use skills that he had learned from school athletics and his old pool cleaning gig. He loved working with the kids too. 

Kurt took Santana to her job as hostess at Cracker Barrel. He dropped her off before heading to the garage to work alongside his father. It was one of the only times they really got to spend time together.   
“How’s it going, kiddo?” Burt greeted as Kurt walked in.

“Great!”

They talked about the shop, school, cheer, and even Puck and Santana. Kurt worked most days that he wasn’t cheering or in Glee, but it was Saturdays that he got to bond with his father.

Sebastian had joined an indoor soccer league for the Fall/Winter. He loved the sport, and didn’t want to wait until Spring soccer to become active. His team had their first match, and decided to start the season off right by going to breakfast first. 

When they walked into Cracker Barrel, Sebastian was at the back of the group. He heard the guys in the front talking, but didn’t pay much attention. Instead, he was watching as Nick tried on a witches hat that had been on display. 

Blaine came toward them, “It’s a 15-20 minute wait. Think we have time?”

Sebastian looked at his phone, “Yeah. We should be fine.”

Blaine turned back toward the hostess stand, “That hostess looks really familiar.”

Sebastian looked over, “Santana…” 

“You know her?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah.” Sebastian looked back at Blaine, “You probably recognise her because she was one of the cheerleaders that was with Kurt at Lima Bean.”

Blaine frowned, “How do you know that? How do you know her name?”

“Because Seb here has game,” Nick laughed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “She was with Kurt when I was there last night. I met her then.” He figured it was his right to leave out what he wanted to leave out. It wasn’t their business anyway. Blaine frowned as he watched Seb walk away and head straight for Santana.

Once no one was at the hostess stand, Sebastian walked up to her, “Hey Santana.”

She looked up and smiled, “Sebastian!” 

He smiled, “How are you today? Feeling better?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Thanks for asking.” She grimaced, “How is your lip?”

Sebastian shrugged, “It’s fine until I smile too big, forgetting it’s cut. I remember pretty quickly.” They both chuckled.

Nick, Thad, and Thomas approached, “Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Sebastian?”

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, “Guys, this is Santana. Santana, this is Nick, Thad, and Thomas.”

Thomas looked her up and down, but never met her eyes, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sebastian frowned and smacked him upside the head, “Rude! She’s a person. Look her in the eye!”

Santana smirked and Thomas wanted to crawl into a whole and die of embarrassment. “Sorry,” He looked her in the eye, “Please forgive me. You’re very beautiful.”

She chuckled, “Sure. You preppy boys are a lot more polite about it than the Neanderthals at McKinley.”

“Neanderthals?” Nick asked.

She shrugged, “That’s what Kurt calls them. It fits.” Sebastian chuckled. 

He smiled at her, “We’ll let you get back to work. It was good to see you. Tell Puck and Kurt hello for me.”

She nodded, “Will do. It was good seeing you too. And thanks again for last night.”

As the boys walked away, Thomas said, “What was last night?”

“A Neanderthal,” Sebastian answered. 

“Huh,” Thomas nodded. He thought for a minute, “Is that how you busted your lip?”

Sebastian answered, “Yep.”

“The other guy looks worse though, right?” Nick asked.

Seb smirked, “Absolutely.”

After breakfast, Sebastian and his teammates said goodbye to Santana and headed toward the YMCA’s indoor complex. Their team was solely made up of Dalton boys who wanted something to do during the off season of their chosen sport. The team they played was from the other side of town, and took the game very seriously. They had to work hard, but they ended up pulling out a win. Barely.

They came out of the field area, entering the main lobby on the way to the locker rooms. They were laughing and carrying on as they celebrated their first win of the season. Sebastian froze when he heard a young kid say, “Puck!”

He turned to look, and there was Puck, giving a kid a high five, “Kaiden! Are you ready for practice?”

“Yeah. I’ve been practicing my three point shots,” Kaiden beamed.

“Awesome, bud. It never hurts to practice, but just remember what we talked about. It takes a lot more strength to make a basket from that distance. Don’t forget to practice accuracy from a little closer. One-pointers and two-pointers put a score on the board too.”

“Okay. I’ll practice both this week.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Puck smiled, then glanced in Sebastian’s direction. He did a double take, then the smile on his face grew. Sebastian smiled in return and gave Puck a nod. 

Puck looked back at the Kaiden, “Wait here for your teammates, bud. I’m going to say hello to a friend.”

He walked over to Sebastian just as Blaine turned and said, “Sebastian, are you coming?”

Seb looked at Blaine, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Blaine looked up and saw Puck approaching. He frowned a bit, “Okay. Don’t be long. Once we shower, we’re heading out.” Sebastian ignored him as he watched Puck approach.

“Hey,” Puck said as he got closer to Sebastian.

Seb smiled, “Hey. You work here?” Puck nodded and Seb continued, “The team and I went out to breakfast before our game, and ran into Santana. It’s quite a coincidence that I run into you too.”

Puck smiled, “Yeah. Don’t let your car break down or get a flat, or you’ll run into Kurt too.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Kurt works at his father’s shop?”

Puck chuckled, “Yeah. He’s hot as hell in those coveralls too.’

Sebastian smiled, “I bet he is.”

“So, would you like to go out tonight? With all of us? Maybe bowling, or something else where we can talk?”

Sebastian smiled, “I’d like that very much. Text me when and where, and I’ll be there.”

Puck nodded, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Later that night, they all met at the bowling alley. Puck had already gotten them a lane, and when Sebastian arrived, he saw Kurt standing, entering their names into the scoreboard. When it came time to enter Puck’s name he bit his lip and turned toward him. 

Puck chuckled, “Put ‘Puck’, Baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Kurt smiled and turned to enter it.

Everyone greeted Seb when he walked up. Sebastian loved how Kurt looked in a cheer uniform, but seeing him out of it was good too. His black jeans were painted on, and he looked incredible. He told himself to be very careful not to be too forward, and to make sure to pay attention to the other two. But that ass is those jeans, was hard to ignore.

They were half way through the game when Kurt started sitting on Puck’s lap in between turns. 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Puck asked. “You don’t usually sit on my lap in public.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Kurt slid down off Puck’s lap.

Puck picked him up and put him in his lap again, “I didn’t say you had to stop. But tell me why. Are you okay?”

Kurt nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“Use your words, Baby. I can’t read your mind.”

Kurt sighed and glanced at Sebastian. Seb was sitting across from him and got the feeling that Kurt didn’t want him to hear what he was concerned about. He quickly said, “I’m going to get us another round of drinks. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Once Sebastian was far enough away, Kurt turned back in Puck’s arms. “You like him, Daddy.”

Puck nodded, “I do. A lot. It’s still super early, but I do so far. Don’t you like him?”

Kurt nodded, “I like him a lot, too, Daddy. I just...maybe like him too much?” Kurt rushed to say, “Please don’t get mad, Daddy! I love you! You know I love you, right?!”

“Calm down, Baby. I’m not mad. Maybe this is a sign that he may become more than a friend to us. But that doesn’t explain why you’re so clingy.”

Santana sat herself next to them, listening and watching. Kurt reached over and grabbed her hand, “When Tana joined us it was easy. She was already our friend. We loved her already. We already know that Tana isn’t with us forever. We’ll love her for as long as she chooses to stay, and even after she leaves. But with Sebastian, how do we know what he wants? He had his baby for a really long time. So to me, that says that he would be here for a long time if he joined us. I’m kinda nervous. And scared. What if he came and then didn’t like me like he thought? What if he only wants you and Tana?” Kurt sighed, “There’s just so many questions. You’re my safe place. I need my Daddy right now.”

Puck had been rubbing his back as he spoke. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek. “Would it make you feel better if you talked to him on your own?”

Kurt’s eyes widened a bit. He had a lot of doubt in his voice, “I don’t know…”

Santana squeezed his hand, “I think it would, K. Maybe it would be different without us here.”

Puck nudged him, “Why don’t you go help Sebastian with the drinks. Talk to him a bit.”

Kurt took a deep breath, “Yes, Daddy.” He got up and slowly walked to the concessions counter where Sebastian was leaning against the counter, facing away as he waited for his order to be filled. He leaned up against the counter, mirroring Sebastian.

Sebastian turned and smiled at him. He straightened a bit, “Hi.”

Kurt was looking down, “Hi.”

Sebastian sighed, “Kurt, am I making you uncomfortable? I thought we were having a good time.”

Kurt quickly looked up, nodded, and rushed to say, “We are!” He looked down shyly again, “We are. I’m sorry. I’m…” He didn’t know what to say.

“Are you nervous?” Sebastian really wanted to touch him… Comfort him. He couldn’t cross that line, but it was killing him. Kurt nodded. Sebastian spoke softly, “What are you nervous about?”

Kurt looked up at Sebastian through his lashes, and Sebastian wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything so beautiful. He took a deep breath and spoke so quietly that Seb could hardly hear him, “I...I’m nervous because I… I’m afraid you won’t like me. I don’t want to lose Daddy or Santana. And I really like you. If you don’t like me, I could lose everyone. Besides my father, who is never home, Daddy and Tana are all I really have.”

Sebastian shook his head and took a chance, placing his hand on Kurt’s arm. Kurt felt a warmth go through him that he wasn’t expecting. “I would never let that happen, Kurt. I don’t want to separate any of you. We’re just seeing where this will take us, but the last thing I want is to cause problems. Would it be better if I left? As much as I don’t want to, I would do that for you.” Sebastian really didn’t want to leave them all behind, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause any of them pain. If even one of the three wasn’t comfortable with this, then he was out. Even if it hurts.

Kurt’s eyes widened again and shook his head, “No! No, please don’t go.”

“Okay,” Sebastian gave his arm a slight squeeze before letting go, “Kurt, I like you a lot, too. Maybe even too much.” The words Kurt had told Puck just minutes before seemed to echo in his head. Sebastian continued, “I haven’t stopped thinking about the three of you since we met. I think you’re all great, and you’re all amazing together. Please don’t worry about that. I would love to join your family, but your Daddy and I are giving it more time. I wouldn’t want to mess you guys up, and we need to get to know each other better if I’m going to be your Daddy too.”

Kurt nodded that he understood, then helped Sebastian take the drinks back to Puck and Santana. When they returned, Kurt sat next to Santana, and Sebastian winked at Puck. Santana got up and sat in Kurt’s lap. She whispered in his ear, “Are you okay?”

He hugged her around the waist, and quietly said, “Yes, Tana.” 

She smiled a small smile, then leaned down and kissed him soft and sweet on the lips. Sebastian was sitting next to Puck, and they both watched as Puck’s babies kissed. Santana deepened the kiss, and Kurt’s hand ran down over the curve of her hip, and stopped at her upper thigh.

Sebastian took a deep breath then spoke to Puck without taking his eyes off of Kurt’s hand, “I am beyond jealous.”

Puck smirked, “I know how lucky I am. I’d be jealous if I were you, too.” He looked at Seb and they both chuckled. 

Santana pulled away a bit, “Feel better?”

Kurt grinned, “Mmhmm. But hopefully, we can finish what you just started when we get home.”

She smiled, “Any time, K. Any time.”

He gave her another quick kiss, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“I love you both. Now, it’s your turn, Kurt. Go bowl, Baby.” Puck winked at him.

“Yes, Daddy.” Kurt got up after Santana left his lap, and went to bowl. 

Puck looked at Sebastian, “Everything okay?”

Seb nodded, “Yeah. He told me he was nervous and why. I tried to assure him that I don’t want to break you guys up, and that if anything, I want to join you. I told him that I liked him a lot, and that I don’t want him to worry. I would leave before I hurt any of you.” That earned more points in Puck’s opinion.

They continued bowling, laughing, and getting to know each other’s personalities. Sebastian was loving seeing the not-at-all-shy side of Santana. He could see why Puck and Kurt loved her so much. He also admired the way Puck dealt with his babies. He was kind and respectful to them, and in return, they were kind, obedient, and respectful back, while all of them felt free to be their playful selves.

They were all loving having Sebastian with them. He seemed to fit right in. He was fun to be around, and they all felt comfortable around him. Kurt was feeling much better by the time they bowled their second and third game.

Puck noticed a group of teens at the other end of the bowling alley that seemed to be watching them. He didn’t say anything until he saw Sebastian notice them too. “We’ll have to be careful when we leave. They’re from Carmel.”

Sebastian nodded, “I don’t get a good feeling from them.”

Puck shook his head, “I don’t either. Kurt and Tana can’t be left alone. I don’t trust them,” he nodded toward the other group.

Sebastian agreed and they let Kurt and Sanatana take their final turns bowling.

When it came time for them to change shoes and turn them in, Puck told his babies that he wanted them to stick close to him. When Santana looked down toward the group from Carmel, she got a scared look on her face. Puck asked, “What’s wrong, Baby?” He sat next to her, rubbing her back as he waited for an answer.

Sebastian looked toward the group. He turned back around and spoke quietly, “Stay calm, Puck. The guy from Lima Bean just joined them.”

Puck started to turn red with anger. “Which one?” he growled.

“Daddy, please,” Santana shook her head. She didn’t want him to confront the guy. Kurt looked just as worried that their Daddy would go and make the guy pay for what he did to Santana. He didn’t want them getting in a fight.

Puck was breathing heavily, having a hard time controlling the rage he felt toward the guy that touched his baby. Santana was always having guys think they could do whatever they wanted to her. Kurt sat on the other side of Puck and they both tried to calm him down with soft words and gentle touches, but it wasn’t working. 

Sebastian went up to where Puck was sitting and knelt down in front of him. He placed his hands on Puck’s knees and spoke gently, “Puck, look at me.” He waited for their eyes to meet, then continued, “I made sure that he paid the price for what he did to Santana. It’s important that we get them out of here safely. I know how angry you are that he touched her. You love your babies, and want them safe. You can’t change what happened before, but you can try to control what happens tonight.”

Puck nodded subtly and took a deep breath. He put a hand on Seb’s jaw and leaned forward and kissed him. Kurt and Santana both smiled. 

When the kiss ended, Sebastian smiled, “What was that for?”

“Keeping me grounded. Thank you.”

Sebastian nodded, “Any time.”

Puck looked at Kurt, “Baby, are you okay sticking with Sebastian as we leave?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

Puck looked to Santana, “You stick close to me, Baby. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

They all returned their shoes. Before walking to the door, Puck wrapped his arm around Santana, and Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand. Kurt couldn’t help the flip of his stomach he felt with his hand being protectively held by Sebastian. Sebastian turned to look at him and winked. Kurt blushed and looked down shyly. Seb smiled and wished he could do more. He was falling fast for Kurt, and hoped he was able to be his Daddy too one day.

As they approached the door, which was fairly close to the group from Carmel, Puck could see the jock who had touched Santana. They hadn’t told him which guy it was, but he just assumed it was the one that had a black eye and bruised jaw. As mad as he was, he still smiled slightly at the fact that Sebastian was right. He did look worse. 

They were almost out the door when the guy saw them. He said something to the group he was with, then they quickly made their way to block the door, making it so Sebastian, Puck, Kurt, and Santana couldn’t leave. 

“You might want to move,” Puck growled. He could feel Santana begin to tense. She hated that guy for touching her. She was both angry and scared. He tightened his grip on her, “It’s okay, Baby.”

A couple of the guys who had approached frowned. The one with the black eye spoke up, “So what is it? Are you a fag, or not?” He nodded toward Kurt, “He was sitting in your lap earlier, and now you’re with her? Then you kissed him,” he nodded toward Sebastian. “And now he’s holding hands with a different dude? And she kissed that dude. What the fuck?”

Sebastian didn’t let go of Kurt, but pulled him behind him a bit. Puck was furious at the guy. He pulled Santana close and quietly said, “Go back with Kurt and Sebastian.” She didn’t say anything, but went back. Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him a little. Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand and then let go, stepping fully in front of him.

Puck looked back at the Carmel group, “It’s none of your business, but I suggest watching your language. Now let us through.”

The guy who had grabbed Santana tried stepping around the group to get to her. Sebastian turned, keeping himself between the guy and Kurt and Santana. “Don’t even think of touching her again. We can still see where that got you last time,” Sebastian spat.

The guy narrowed his eyes at Seb, “Whatever, fag.”

Sebastian started to say something in return, but before he could, a girl from the other group approached. Frowning, she asked, “What do you mean ‘don’t touch her _ again_’?”

Sebastian looked at the guy and smirked as the guy’s eyes widened. He looked back at the girl, “He sexually assaulted my friend yesterday at Lima Bean.”

She didn’t even seem surprised. Hurt, but not surprised. She looked questioningly to Santana. 

Santana nodded, “He ran his hand up the back of my thigh and then grabbed my ass under my cheer skirt as I walked past him.”

Everyone, even the other guys, raised their eyebrows and looked at the jerk. The girl punched him in the arm, “You said you were attacked out of the blue, you jackass!”

He grabbed her by the wrist, hard, and she winced. Sebastian stepped forward as the guy spat, “I didn’t lie, bitch.”

Two of the guys from his own group stepped up and grabbed him by the arms. One growled, “Let go of her Johnson. Now.”

He let go as he said, “You’re going to believe these fags over me?!”

The other guy holding him back responded, “Doesn’t matter what we believe about them or from them. You’re acting like an ass _ now_, so I think it’s time for you to leave. I’ll walk you to your car, then we let them leave.” As the guys dragged their friend away, one was heard, “I can’t believe you put your hands on that girl like that. You’re such an ass. There’s no way Amber is going to take you back this time.”

Puck had made his way to stand next to Sebastian, with his babies behind them. He looked at the girl, “If that was your boyfriend, I’m really sorry. You can do better.”

“Damn right, I can.” She glared at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend as he was taken out of the building. She looked back toward Santana, “I’m sorry about him.”

Santana shook her head, “You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t apologize for him. But please, don’t go back to him.”

“Not a chance,” she said, giving a half smile as she walked away.

Puck and Sebastian both turned around to Kurt and Santana. Puck asked, “Are you two okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they both answered at the same time. 

It made Seb’s heart ache a little that he wasn’t included in that response. He took a deep, slow breath. Puck seemed to notice. He turned to Sebastian, “Thanks again for standing your ground and protecting them. I appreciate it more than you know.”

Sebastian nodded, “Any time. Really.”

After a couple of minutes, the guys who walked their friend out had come back in. One said, “We made sure he pulled out of the lot. Sorry about him.”

“Thanks,” Puck answered. He wrapped his arm around Santana again. Sebastian reached for Kurt’s hand, which Kurt gladly offered. 

As they walked out, there were some more people in the parking lot. Sebastian switched sides with Kurt, putting himself in between the others and Kurt as their two groups passed. He pulled Kurt a little closer, still holding his hand. Kurt loved it.

When they reached their vehicles, Puck turned, “We had a nice time. Thanks for meeting us here.”

Sebastian nodded, “I really was my pleasure.” 

Puck turned to Kurt and Santana, “You two wait in the truck for a minute, please.”

“Yes, Daddy,” they answered. Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled a little, “Good night, Sebastian.”

Seb smiled, “Good night, Kurt.” He looked at Santana, “Good night, Santana.”

“Good night,” Santana winked. Sebastian chuckled. 

Puck had been watching, like always. He could see that Sebastian was already developing feelings for them. He loved that Seb was so protective of his babies. He fit in so well, so automatically, that it was already hard to leave at the end of the night… Just as it had been the night before. 

Once Kurt and Santana were in the truck, Sebastian took a deep breath again, and let it out slowly. He looked down to the ground, trying to figure out how to verbalize what he was thinking and feeling. 

Puck frowned a bit, placing a hand on Seb’s arm, “Are you okay?”

Sebastian huffed out a little laugh and shook his head, “I’m so overwhelmed right now.”

Puck frowned deeper, “I’m sorry. Are we too much?”

Sebastian looked back up to Puck. He shook his head again, “No. I know this is going to sound crazy… But it’s not enough. I want more… Of you. Of them. I don’t have enough and this is starting to hurt. I’m sorry…I know it’s too soon. Hell, we practically just met, but-”

He was cut off when Puck’s lips met his. Puck kissed him for a minute, then pulled back, “It’s not too soon. Not when we feel like this. We all feel it. It’s more than just a simple attraction. You belong with us. Come home with us.”

Sebastian sucked in a breath, “Come home with you?”

Puck kissed him again quickly, then nodded, “Come home with us. I’ve wanted you all night. I know my babies feel the same way, and I know you do too. I’ve seen the way you look at them. I see how much you want to touch them. I see how much they want it, too. I’ve never let anyone this close to us before, and my heart is telling me to keep going. So come home with us.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, he simply kissed Puck again. After a minute of kissing, he looked behind Puck and chuckled when he saw Kurt and Santana looking out at them with hopeful eyes. They were holding each other close. Santana was in the middle seat of the truck, so she had her arms wrapped around Kurt and her chin resting on his shoulder as they watched out the side window. 

Sebastian opened the door to the truck, “Would it be okay with you two if I came home with you?” More points earned in Puck’s opinion. 

Kurt bit his lip and smiled as he nodded eagerly. He looked from Sebastian to Puck. Puck winked at him and nodded. At that moment, Kurt was all in and everything shifted for him.

They looked to Santana who smiled, “I think that would be great.”

Sebastian smiled, “Great. I’ll see you there.” He closed the door and turned back to Puck, who was smiling from ear to ear. “I’ll follow you?”

Puck nodded, “Yeah. I’ll text you the address in case we get separated. I’m going to talk to them on the way. As much as I want this to work, this is just a trial period. I’m their only Daddy for now until we know for sure. Can you agree to that?”

“I think that’s the safest choice, yes. What do you want them to call me?”

“Sir.”

All the blood seemed to rush to Sebastian’s crotch. He looked down at it, then back up as he chuckled again, “I think that will work. Do you have rules or limits for me?”

“I lead tonight. I’m trusting you with my babies. So for now, just enjoy the ride.” Puck smiled and kissed him one more time. “I’ll see you there.”

When Puck got back in the truck, he was smiling. He started the truck and pulled out. Kurt and Santana were looking at him expectantly. He laughed, “You two look like dogs waiting for their treat.”

“We kind of are, Daddy. He’s yummy,” Santana smiled. Kurt laughed at her. 

Puck asked, “Kurt? Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

He nodded excitedly, “Yes, Daddy. I like him so much. I think it’s weird that it’s so fast, but I can’t help it.”

Puck agreed, “We actually talked about that. We all seem to feel it. Like it was meant to be. I know it’s fast, but as long as we’re all comfortable, then I don’t want to push away those feelings anymore. And neither does Sebastian. He said it’s starting to hurt that he couldn’t do more. He has a lot of strong feelings for all of us already. He’s protective of you, and respectful. I think this could be really good.” Kurt and Santana were nodding in agreement. He continued, “He will not be your Daddy yet, but we are moving forward. It will be like a trial period. You’ll call him ‘Sir’ from now on. Understand? When we get home, wash up, then stand in position.”

“Yes, Daddy,” they both replied.

When they got home, Burt was already asleep upstairs in his bedroom. Once he was in his room, he was there for the night, and nearly impossible to wake. 

Kurt and Santana went down to their basement bedroom, washed, then immediately went to stand at the foot of the bed with their hands behind their backs and heads bowed. 

Puck took Sebastian into the kitchen. He washed his hands and then gestured for Sebastian to do the same thing. He stood behind him, pressing himself into Seb’s back from top to bottom. He whispered in his ear, “Just let me know if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable. Do you ever bottom?”

“I can’t think of anything that’s off limits.” He and Puck were both speaking quietly. 

Puck smiled, then took Seb’s earlobe between his teeth, “Good.”

Sebastian turned around, but Puck didn’t move. “Are you sure you’re okay with me touching your babies? I don’t want to cause problems. Once I start, I think it’d be hard to stop.”

“I’m sure. Thanks for double checking, though.”

Sebastian nodded, then pulled Puck closer again, kissing him softly, “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Just don’t let me down,” Puck winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know! Kind comments truly encourage me to keep writing. Kudos are loved, too!


	3. Bad Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to spiral out of control,and Puck loses his ability to be a good Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This took a long time, but I honestly wasn't sure where it was going in the first place. Then it all hit me. So here ya go.  
I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR WHAT HAPPENS! Don't hate me on Kurt's behalf or on Puck's...  
WARNING: Non-con/rape and attempted rape. Homophobic slurs. Violence. * at the beginning and end of this scene, but talk of what happens continues beyond the *

Sebastian thought maybe he had died and gone to Heaven. 

By morning, they had spent hours giving each other pleasure. He had never been with a woman as beautiful and perfect as Santana. She was a generous lover, and you could tell how much she enjoyed the men in her life. 

When it came to Puck, he took pleasure in being a bit manhandled. That was usually his side of the coin, so it was definitely an interesting change. He enjoyed his muscles most of all. Puck took great pride in his body, and every muscle flexing as he made love, was fascinating to watch. 

But who he enjoyed most was Kurt. Kurt came alive in the bedroom. His body was everything that Sebastian ever fantasized about, and he knew how to bring pleasure, and he knew how to let you know when he was enjoying what he was receiving. He was no longer shy, and the sounds he made were what finally sent Sebastian over the top. More than once. 

When they woke up, they discovered that Kurt and Sebastian had gravitated toward each other, and were in each other's arms. Kurt’s eyes widened and he pulled away. Puck had been watching them from Kurt’s other side. When Kurt turned over and saw Puck’s eyes, he gasped, “Daddy!”

“It’s okay, Baby.”

Kurt didn’t seem too sure, and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey. Come here. It’s okay,” Puck reached out an arm, and Kurt scooted closer into the embrace. 

Sebastian woke up as Kurt pulled away from him, and all he wanted to do was pull him close again. He smiled his best smile instead. 

They all parted ways soon after they woke up. Sebastian had a paper to write, and the others had jobs to get to. They texted pretty steadily for the next week, and then went out again the following weekend after the football game. 

That was the pattern that took place for the next couple of months. But as the weeks passed, Puck began to see something blooming between Kurt and Sebastian. He had seen it from the very beginning, if he really thought about it. That’s why he didn’t have an issue with trying to bring Sebastian into the mix. He was attracted to him as well. And if he trusted him, what would it hurt? 

The problem with that train of thought was that it would hurt _ him _. As time passed, there was a nagging feeling he got whenever Sebastian was around. He didn’t think Sebastian wanted to steal Kurt away from him. Sebastian seemed perfectly happy with the group. He didn’t seem to need Kurt for himself. But did seem to need Kurt to be part of the mix. 

To test this, Puck asked Sebastian to go out one night, just the two of them. They had a really nice time, but it didn’t end up feeling like a date at all. Sebastian was always bringing up Puck’s babies, and when that wasn’t happening, it felt more like he was hanging out with one of the guys from the team. 

It didn’t help when he got home that night, and Kurt wouldn’t stop asking questions about their evening. Puck got so aggravated by it that ended up yelling at Kurt, which he rarely ever did. Kurt sat on the bed and cried, while Santana held him. She looked up at Puck with an expression that he couldn’t tell was anger, disappointment, or frustration.

The dates continued as they did before, with all four of them together. But Puck couldn’t help but feel like he was losing his babies. He knew Santana was not theirs forever. But he always thought that Kurt was going to be. Now he was seeing how someone other than himself could make Kurt happy too. And not only could he do what he himself could do, but could possibly do it better. He wasn’t sure he could do this much longer. But he didn’t know how to stop without hurting his babies. They had grown attached to Sebastian.

Turns out, he would soon mess up so badly, that no decisions would have to be made on whether or not to keep Sebastian in his babies' lives. Who would stay, and who would go, was all determined by one reckless night.

Football and cheer season came to a close with their final game in late November. Sebastian took the hint not to come to the game when Puck told him about the after party they were going to.

The party was at Dave Karofsky’s house, and the entire football team, as well as the cheer squad, was there. The beer flowed, and the jello and pudding shots were passed around liberally. Kurt secretly wondered how Dave could afford all of this alcohol, and where on earth were his parents? 

Puck was not holding back, and he was drinking for all it was worth. Kurt stuck by his side to make sure he didn’t get too out of control… Not that there was much he could do about it if he did. But he wasn’t kidding himself. He was actually nervous around all of the football team. Especially when alcohol was involved. He needed to be with his Daddy in situations like this. 

Santana was much more relaxed. She was off flirting with Brittany, and that was just fine with both Kurt and Puck. They knew that that is where Santana wanted to be, and a party with alcohol was the perfect place to let loose and flirt without much consequence. 

Puck was sitting on the end of the couch with his arm around Kurt, who was sitting flush up against him. Karofsky came stumbling in and sat in the chair next to the couch. Kurt looked up at him and tried to smile politely, but was taken aback by the look Karofsky was giving him in return. 

Without taking his eyes off Kurt, Karofsky said, “So Puck, you’re gay, right?”

Puck stroked Kurt’s shoulder where his hand rested. He looked back at Karofsky, “Bi. Why?”

Karofsky shrugged, “No reason.” He looked back at Kurt, who quickly looked away.

Kurt noticed that after that, Karofsky kept bringing Puck and Kurt more beer and shots. Kurt was turning them down. A slight buzz from early jello shots was wearing off, and he knew that one of them was going to have to drive them home soon. But Puck kept at it. 

Another player came in and offered Puck some weed. He accepted, causing Kurt’s eyes to widen. “Daddy,” he whispered. He was trying to get Puck to look at him so he could somehow ask him to stop or slow down. He wouldn’t, so he whispered in his ear, “Please don’t smoke that, Daddy. Let’s go home.”

When Puck wasn’t even acknowledging him, he tried to get up to go find Santana. Maybe between the two of them, they could convince their Daddy to call it a night. He stood, only to quickly be pulled back down. “Daddy!” Kurt said a little louder than last time.

Karofsky smirked, “I heard the rumors, but I thought it was a lie. Some of the guys talked about it, but I thought it was locker room BS. Guess not.”

Kurt shot him a glare, “What are you talking about?”

*

“You calling him ‘Daddy’. You’re just a needy little faggot who has daddy issues.” Karofsky drawled.

Kurt nudged Puck, “Let’s go. I’ll drive.”

Puck would barely look at him at first. Then after a minute on Kurt’s nudging, pulling, and tugging, he turned toward him, as if just realizing he was there, “Baby…”

Karofsky looked like a predator, “Puck, tell me you fuck that all the time. I know it’s faggot ass, but he looks and sounds like a girl, so it can’t be that different.”

Puck frowned a bit and tried to focus on Karofsky. He was so out of it. The corners of his mouth curled up a bit, choosing to only focus on a portion of what Karofsky had said, “Yeah, I do.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and his heart broke. Kurt was used to Puck slugging anyone who insulted him. This was completely unexpected. He went to stand, only to have Karofsky stand too. He pushed Kurt back down onto the couch. Karofsky spoke to Puck, but didn’t take his eyes off of Kurt, “Tell me, Puck, do you share?”

Puck’s thoughts drifted to Santana and Sebastian. He pictured them fucking Kurt, then he nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

“Good,” Karofsky sneered at the same time Kurt yelled, “No! Daddy! Listen to what he’s asking!”

Karofsky leaned in and started kissing Kurt’s neck. He tried to push him away, but he couldn’t. He was too strong. Karofsky grabbed a hand full of Kurt’s hair and pulled his head back, “Tell me what else he does besides letting you fuck him, Puck. Does he suck dick?”

Puck nodded.

“Daddy, look at me. Please, make him stop.” He looked at Dave, “Please stop.”

Karofsky looked at Puck, who was palming himself through his jeans. He smirked, “Do you want his mouth right now? Want the faggot to suck your dick till you cum down his throat? I bet that will shut him up.”

Puck closed his eyes and moaned at the thought of Kurt’s mouth on him. “Mmm, Baby, suck me.”

“Daddy, no!”

Puck frowned, “You don’t tell me ‘no’!” He looked at Kurt, still frowning. He unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out. “Suck my fucking dick, Baby. Now. Don’t make me spank you.”

Karofsky’s eyes sparkled, “Spank him. He’s been a bad boy. He told you ‘no’.” 

Puck nodded slowly, and mumbled, “He did. He told me ‘no’.” He looked at Kurt as he stroked himself, “Suck me, now!” He grabbed Kurt back of the neck as he continued to say “no”. When Kurt’s face was close to his crotch, he closed his mouth tight. Puck pinched his nose until he opened his mouth. He shoved his dick into Kurt’s mouth and held his head down until Kurt was gagging. 

He pulled one hand away from Kurt’s head and reached back and spanked his back side as hard as he could. 

Karofsky laughed, “Yes! Spank that ass! That bitch doesn’t deserve to go unpunished. He can’t say ‘no’ to you! You’re his Daddy!”

It was as if Karofsky’s words were fuel to the fire. Puck gripped Kurt’s hair tighter and forced him up and down on his dick, all while repeatedly spanking him, harder and harder, “Take it, Baby. Suck my fucking dick. You’ve been a bad boy.” Kurt was gagging at the force of Puck’s dick in this throat. It was all happening so fast, he could barely wrap his brain around it all.

Finally, Karofsky had had enough of just watching. “My turn with the slut.” He stood and lowered his zipper and pulled himself out. He grabbed Kurt’s head forcefully away from Puck, hurting Kurt’s neck. He pinched his nose as he had seen Puck do, trying to make him open, but Kurt refused. He was turning red with no air, and he was hitting Karofsky with all of his might. Puck just sat there dazed. 

“Fine!” Karofsky boomed. He threw his head back toward Puck and reached back and spanked Kurt himself. “If you won’t take it in your mouth, then you’ll take it in your ass.”

He grabbed Kurt’s arms and held them behind his back as he was grinding against him. He held both arms with one hand, then used the other to pull Kurt’s pants down, as Kurt was yelling, “No! Stop!” Kurt looked at Puck, “Daddy, please. Please!”

Puck looked at him, eyes glazed over as he slurred, “You like other people fucking you. Especially Sebastian. Maybe Dave can be your uncle.” Puck closed his eyes, and didn’t open them again, letting his head hit the couch, and his mouth hang open.

Kurt’s heart shattered into a million pieces. 

He was snapped out of it when Karofsky hissed, “Get that ass up in the air!” and spanked his no bare ass again.

Kurt looked around and noticed that most people were in the kitchen, or outside, and those who were with them were completely stoned. He fought as much as he could, but Dave was huge compared to him. He screamed, “No! Tana! Help!” He screamed it over and over and over.

Dave either didn’t know, or didn’t care, about prep. He had Kurt’s pants around his knees, holding him up with one hand, while his other lined up with Kurt’s entrance. Just as he was starting to push in, Santana came running into the room. 

Her eyes widened and she dropped the Solo cup she had in her hand, “Get the fuck off of him!” She charged at him and shoved him with all she had. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, “The other Baby. I guess he shares you, too.” She shoved him again.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“Come here!” Karofsky yelled. 

Kurt was scrambling to get up from his position and pull up his pants now that Dave had let go. Santana had run to the other side of the couch, and Karofsky looked like an angry bull with his dick hanging out. 

Kurt tried to use the distraction to reach into Puck’s pockets for the truck keys, but he wasn’t fast enough. Karofsky grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him back down on the couch, climbing on top of him. 

Another couple of football players came into the room and noticed the scuffle. How could they not? Jackson asked, “What the hell is going on?”

Santana wasn’t stopping. She was hitting Karofsky, “Get off of him!” But that wasn’t even making him flinch. 

He looked up at the other guys, “Puck said he shares.”

While Dave had his head turned to talk to Jackson, Kurt kneed him in the balls. When he bent over in pain, Kurt slugged him. “Don’t ever touch me or Tana again!”

Jackson and the other guys laughed, “Woah, Karofsky. He told you!”

That made Karofsky furious, and he stumbled after Kurt, grabbing him. The force made them both fall, and Karofsky landed on top of Kurt so forcefully that Kurt didn’t think it was his imagination when he heard a snapping sound.

Jackson frowned, “Are you a fag, too, Karofsky?”

That. 

That right there was the only thing that was going to make Dave Karofsky snap out of it. 

“No!” he spat. “He was getting in the way of me getting a piece of Santana. Stupid fag.” To punctuate his point, he punched Kurt.

“Yeah right, you stupid motherfucker. That’s why when I came in, you were trying to rape him.” No one knew what else she was yelling because she soon switched to spanish. She shoved a shocked Karofsky off of Kurt, and helped him up. To their surprise, no one followed them out the door. 

*

“What do you need? What can I do for you?” Santana rushed to ask as she had her arm tightly around Kurt as they walked quickly down the street. 

“Call Sir? I need Sebastian. Please. I need Sebastian.” 

They stopped walking about a block away. “Okay.” She watched Kurt as she called Sebastian. He wasn’t crying, and he seemed to be in shock. That made her worry more than anything.

Sebastian had a few friends over to his place to hang out. They were in the living room laughing and having a good time, when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw it was Santana. He answered, “Hey, Sweetie, what’s up?”

“Sir, we need your help. Please. It’s an emergency.”

Sebastian’s smile fell and he sat up straight, “What’s the matter?! What happened?!” He hated the urgency in her voice. 

“There’s been an incident. I think we might need help getting Daddy, too.”

“No,” Kurt mumbled. “No getting him. He’s not my Daddy anymore,” Kurt said as he stared off into the distance. Santana just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Kurt!? Is he okay? Did he just say what I think he said?” Sebastian was up out of his seat, pacing back and forth. 

“He did,” Santana said softly, still shocked at what Kurt had said. “Sir, please. Can you come get us?”

“Of course. Where are you?” he rushed to find a piece of paper and pen. After writing down what he needed as his friends watched with worried expressions. He hung up and rushed toward the door, “Party’s over, guys. Show yourselves out.”

Kurt and Santana walked to a corner store. He was cradling his arm to his chest. His expression was sad, but otherwise blank. He was refusing to speak. They sat on the curb, holding each other for both comfort and warmth. 

Sebastian came speeding into the parking lot and jumped out of the car as soon as he had the engine turned off. “Are you okay?!” He asked as he ran to them. He knelt in front of them and pulled them both in towards him and held them for a minute. 

When he pulled back, he could see the sad lost expression on Kurt’s face, the black eye that looked like it wasn’t finished forming, but what worried him most was how lost in his own head Kurt seemed to be. 

“Kurt, what happened?” he asked gently.

Kurt said nothing, but the tears started to fall. Santana was relieved to see a sign of life in him. 

Sebastian looked at her, “What happened, Tana?”

She shook her head as a tear silently fell, “I heard him screaming. He...he was screaming ‘no’, and then screamed my name. I followed the sound, and when I came in, Dave Karofsky had him on the couch with his pants down. He was getting ready to enter him, Sir.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. “Did he?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Santana admitted. “I shoved him off. He grabbed me. Kurt tried to get in Daddy’s pocket-”

“Wait, Puck was there?!” Sebastian frowned, now worried about Puck. Surely Puck would never let anything happen to his babies.

“He’s not my Daddy,” Kurt said quietly.

“He’s not?” He brushed Kurt’s hair back off of his face. “Why, sweetheart? Why isn’t Puck your Daddy anymore?”

Kurt began shaking, his bottom lip trembling as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian’s heart broke. He leaned forward, pulling Kurt close to him, “It’s okay. We can talk about it in the car. You have to be freezing. Let’s get you up.” He stood and offered Kurt a hand, and that is when he noticed Kurt holding his arm against himself funny. “What happened to your arm, Kurt?” he asked, grabbing his opposite arm to pull him up. 

Kurt didn’t say anything, but Santana did, “Karofsky tackled him to the ground. He fell on top of him. He’s a huge dude.”

Sebastian had pulled Kurt’s arm away from him slightly to examine it gently. It was bruised and swollen. “Let’s get you to the hospital. I think it’s broken.” The urge to call Kurt “Baby” was right there on the tip of his tongue. But he bit it down, and got them into the car. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said quietly as he sat curled into Santana in the back seat of the car.

Sebastian frowned, “Why are you sorry, Sweetheart?”

“I’m sure we messed up your plans. I’m sorry.”

“Stop. You are my first priority. I may not be your Daddy, but I will take care of both of you. I promise.”

Kurt didn’t understand why, but that made the tears start again. He didn’t know if it was because Sebastian wasn’t his Daddy that he was crying, or if it was because he was grateful that he was going to help even though he wasn’t, or if it was because he no longer had a Daddy, or the loss of Puck as his Daddy. Santana just rocked him, stroking her fingers through his hair. 

Sebastian pulled over, “Do you want to talk about it now? I really think we need to get your arm taken care of first.”

Kurt shook his head, “Arm.”

Sebastian nodded, “Okay.”

After the doctors confirmed Kurt’s arm was broken, Sebastian had Santana go with him while Kurt was having it put in a cast, and he went to the desk to pay the bill. 

“Oh, I can just put it through billing. You don’t have to pay anything right now,” the receptionist smiled. 

Sebastian shook his head, “I don’t want his family charged. I’ll pay in full now.” He handed her a card.

She frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Can we take care of this before he’s finished in there, please?” He pushed the card forward.

“Sure.” 

Once Kurt was finished, he and Santana came back out to the waiting room where Sebastian was pacing.

He smiled a little, as he saw Kurt walking over to him. Kurt shyly said, “Just call me Evan Hansen.”

Sebastian smiled a bit more. God, Kurt was adorable even in a time like this. He held out his hand for him, “Let’s get you home.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and shook his head, nearly panicked, “No. No, no, no. I can’t go home. I can’t. What am I going to do?” Santana hadn’t thought of that either. She looked at Sebastian, clearly worried, too.

He put a hand on both of their arms, “It’s okay. Take a deep breath. I’m taking you home to my house. We can talk there, okay?” They both nodded, and they were on their way. 

When Sebastian pulled into the driveway of the Smythe mansion, Santana’s eyes widened. “Holy shit,” she whispered. She looked down at Kurt, but he had fallen asleep with his head on her chest as she held an ice pack against his eye. 

Sebastian parked then looked in the rearview mirror. Santana saw him look, and whispered to him that Kurt was sleeping. He nodded, “Don’t wake him. I’ll carry him in. I’m sure he’s exhausted.” She nodded that she understood.

Sebastian carried him bridal style to the front door, with Santana following right behind. He turned to her, “It should be unlocked.” She took the hint and stepped around him, opening the door. 

“Holy shit,” she whispered for the second time. 

Sebastian just smirked, holding Kurt, who was curled into his chest. “Come on. My bedroom is this way.” He took them upstairs and down a long hall. When they reached his door, he nodded toward it, and Santana opened it. He took Kurt over and laid him in his bed. He looked at her, “I’ll get some clothes for both of you. I’d like you to see if you can get him out of what he’s wearing and into something more comfortable. I would do it, but I don’t know if he’s comfortable with that, and it seems he’s had enough unwanted touch tonight. I won’t add to that.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you,” Santana answered.

He smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek, “You did a good job of helping him and taking care of him tonight, Tana. I’m proud of you.”

She leaned into the touch, “Thank you, Sir.” 

He kissed her on the forehead, then disappeared into his closet.

Santana looked around the room. It was really big, with a king sized bed in the middle of the far wall. The wood was a rich mahogany, and the fabrics were different shades of creams and beiges. The accent colors were mostly green, but there were a lot of blues as well. It was masculine, classy, and comfortable. The wall on the far left had built-in bookshelves, desk and window seat. The shelves were filled with books, pictures and trophies. She looked at a couple of framed photos. 

When Sebastian came out with the clothes, she turned to him, “Is this your brother, Charles?” Sebastian had told them all about Charles. He loved his big brother so much. He couldn’t wait until he came to visit.

He looked at the picture, “Yeah. You might meet him soon. He’s coming here for Christmas this year.”

She nodded, “I hope we do get to meet him.” She turned to him, “I don’t know what all of this means. I don’t know everything that happened tonight, and why K says Puck isn’t his Daddy anymore. I don’t know what that means for me. But I’m assuming that if it was bad enough for K to not be with him, then I will feel the same. No matter what happened, or where we stand with Daddy...Puck… I don’t want us to lose you, too.”

Sebastian reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He took a deep breath, “I’m not going anywhere, Tana. I’m here as long as you’ll have me. And I will help you both get through this. If it is a case of Puck not being in the picture, it will be hard on both of you. But especially Kurt, since whatever happened was traumatic. Losing a Daddy is really hard. Just as losing a baby is.”

Satana finally let herself go, and started to cry. Sebastian let her, holding on tight, kissing her hair, and whispering reassuring words. Once she had let it out, she took a cleansing breath, “Okay. Let me see if I can get him undressed without waking him.”

“If you want to shower first, the bathroom is right through that door. You could get ready and before disturbing him. There are towels and new toothbrushes under the sink.”

She nodded, “Thank you, Sir. And thank you for coming to help tonight.”

He rubbed her arms, “Thank you for calling me. I always want to be here when you two need me. Don’t forget that, okay?”

She nodded, then leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled a little, then watched her retreat into the bathroom. He changed his clothes, then sat on the bed and watched Kurt sleep, wondering what on earth had gone wrong tonight.

Sebastian and Santana both slept in the same bed as Kurt. Santana needed to be close to both of them, and Sebastian felt the same way. It took him a long time to fall asleep. His thoughts wondering what happened, where Puck was at the moment, and whether or not things with Puck would work out. 

He was sound asleep when Kurt screamed. He shot straight up, blurry eyes trying to find Kurt. He instantly knew it was him, and instantly knew Kurt had either had a nightmare, or was completely scared to be somewhere foreign. 

He sat up and reached out blindly into the dark, only a little bit of moonlight shining through the windows. He pulled Kurt, who was breathing heavily, to his chest, “It’s okay, Kurt. I’ve got you. You’re in my bedroom. Santana is here, too.”

Santana had sat up, and she was rubbing his leg, “I’m here, K. You’re okay.”

Kurt let some tears fall as he leaned into Sebastian’s chest. He reached out and grabbed on to Santana’s hand. 

“Come on. Let’s try to get you back to sleep,” Sebastian said gently, as he laid back down, with Kurt against his chest. 

Santana spooned him, wrapping her arm around to his front, holding his other hand. Soon enough, they were all asleep again.

…………….

  
  


When Sebastian woke up, he had Kurt in his arms, with Santana wrapped around Kurt and her hand on his own side. He smiled, and wished he could wake up like this every day. He pulled back a little to get a good look at Kurt. His black eye looked pretty bad, although he was pretty sure the ice last night had at least helped a little. He was hopeful that Kurt would tell them both what had happened the night before. 

Santana began to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she seemed relieved to be there with Sebastian. She looked down at Kurt and sighed. Sebastian grabbed her hand, and gave it a little squeeze. 

When Kurt woke up, he moaned. Sebastian gently asked, “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?” 

Kurt looked at him, still sad. He looked at the ceiling, “Like I had a giant football player tackle me to the ground.”

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “I brought up some tylenol and water last night, thinking you might not be in such good shape this morning,” he sat up and reached for it on the nightstand, then handed it to Kurt, who had also sat up. 

He took the pills, “Thank you, Sir. And thank you for coming to get us last night. I don’t know what we would have done if we didn’t have you to call.”

“Well, neither of you have to worry about that. I’ll always be here for both of you, as long as you’re willing to have me.” He rubbed Kurt’s back. 

Kurt looked up at him and tried to smile, but tears formed in his eyes instead. 

“We can talk about it if you want. Whenever you’re ready, but it does need to be today, so we can figure out where to go from here.”

Kurt nodded, “Can I shower first?”

“Of course. I’ll set some of my clothes out for you. There are fresh towels and toothbrushes under the sink.” He looked at Santana, “What do you need?”

She shrugged, “Just a shirt, if that’s okay, Sir.”

“Of course.”

While Santana was getting dressed, and Kurt was in the shower, Sebastian went downstairs to the kitchen, where he knew his parents would be reading the paper and drinking their coffee. It was times like this that Sebastian was grateful for the coolest parents on Earth.

When he walked in, his father, Michael, frowned a bit, “Hey Seb. When we got in last night, no one was home. I thought you were having some friends over?”

Sebastian kissed his mom, Vivian, on the cheek, then nodded, “I did. But it was cut short. Santana called and there was an emergency.” 

Sebastian’s parents knew all about his lifestyle choices, and were completely accepting of it. They had grown to love his Baby in France, just as he had. He had told them about Puck, Kurt, and Santana from the very beginning. They knew how strongly he felt about them, especially Kurt, and were hopeful that it would work out for Sebastian in the long run.

Once, when Sebastian asked them why they were so accepting, his mother answered, “Everyone has their kinks, Darling. We’d rather you be open with us than try to hide it. Especially if it’s something that is going to have you in a non-traditional relationship in life. We want to be a part of your life, and if accepting this is what it takes, then that’s fine. We love you just the way you are.” Sebastian swore they should have been born hippies.

“What happened?” Vivian asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Sebastian shook his head, “I don’t know exactly. They were at a football party, and something went _ really _ wrong. Kurt was attacked. It sounds like attempted rape. Santana found him, and they fought him off, but Kurt ended up with a black eye and a broken arm. She called me when they got out of the house, and I took him to the hospital. He was in shock, then he cried himself to sleep. Santana doesn’t know what happened before she got there. Puck was there. I don’t understand how he couldn let that happen. I have so many questions. 

Anyway, Kurt is in the shower now. Hopefully we find out more when he’s ready to talk. I just wanted to let you know that Kurt and Santana are here. They probably will be for the rest of the day, and possibly the rest of the weekend.”

“That’s fine, Seb. Let us know if you need anything from us. We can call our lawyers if we need to,” Michael said.

He nodded, “Okay.”

Vivian smiled, “I hope they are comfortable enough to meet us today. I’d really like to meet them and get to know them.”

Sebastian nodded as he poured some coffee into three mugs on a tray, “I’d like that too, Mom.”

When Sebastian came back into his room, tray in hand, Kurt and Santana had made the bed and were sitting on the window seat holding each other.

Sebastian smiled a little at the sight. He could get used to that, for sure. He smiled softly, “I thought we could all use some coffee. Do you feel better now?” He sat the tray on the desk that was next to the window seat. 

Kurt nodded, “Yeah, a little. Thank you for the coffee, Sir.”

“You’re welcome.” He handed them each the ones he had mixed to perfection for them. They both took a sip and sighed. 

He pulled his desk chair over, “Are you ready?”

Kurt nodded, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He proceeded to tell them what had happened the night before.   
Sebastian was on his feet from nearly the beginning, pacing back and forth. How could Puck be so stupid? So irresponsible? 

Santana sat and cried as she listened. The old Santana would have been out for blood. And part of that girl was still inside her right now. But mostly, the lost girl that Puck and Kurt had helped so much was crying because of the pain her lover felt, and the loss of their Daddy. There was no way she could go back to Puck, knowing he allowed that to happen. Drunk or not, he still allowed it to happen. He still crossed the line himself. 

“Let me get this straight,” Sebastian said, trying his best to remain calm. “He got drunk, and high, while you were in his care. He _ forced _ himself on you, making you perform oral sex on him while he spanked you _ in front _ of other people. Then he told this asshole that he allows you to fuck other people!? And did nothing to stop him as _ he _ tried to force oral on you too, then tried to _ rape _ you before violently attacking you?!” Sebastian was back to pacing. “What the _ fuck _ kind of Daddy does he think he is?!”

“He’s not my Daddy,” Kurt whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Shit.

That seemed to snap Sebastian out of his rage. He took a deep breath, and walked up to them both, then sank to his knees, “I’m sorry.” He started crying, “I’m so very sorry that you went through all of that. And I’m sorry if I’m getting too angry. It’s just, I want to be your Daddy more than anything. I have from the beginning. And he got to be, and he fucks it up within a couple of hours. And you had to pay the price for it, and go through hell. And I wasn’t there to take care of you. I would never have allowed any of that to happen.”

“I know,” Kurt whispered. 

“What are we going to do?” Santana asked. 

At that moment, Kurt’s phone started to ring. Sebastian got up and picked it up off the nightstand. It was Puck. He looked at Kurt, “It’s Puck. Do you want to talk to him?” 

Kurt shook his head no, with a few more tears, but no other reaction.

When Kurt didn’t answer, Santana’s phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was Puck. She clicked it off.

They both rang a few more times. No one said anything. They just continued to click them off. 

Finally, Sebastian’s phone rang. He took a deep breath, sat on the edge of the bed, then answered, “Puck.”

Puck sounded like he was a mess. He asked, “Hey, have you heard from Kurt or Tana? They weren’t at the party when I woke up, and they aren’t at home either. I’m starting to freak out. What if something happened while I was asleep?”

“It did.” Sebastian’s voice was cold. “Something did happen while you were asleep. But also while you were awake and too high and drunk to take care of your babies. They are with me. They are safe now. That’s all you need to know.” He hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I started this fic, I wanted it to eventually be Puck/Kurt/Sebastian. I think Kurtbastian is just ingrained into my soul. Sorry!  
I always seem to put Kurt through hell in my fics. I usually write Kurt as a combination of myself and his Glee character. So when you go through hell, sometimes you write about it. That's also why he's always in a sub role. Because that's my personality coming through.  
Hopefully I still get some kudos and kind comments? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Sebastian react when he sees Puck?

When Sebastian hung up on Puck, Puck didn’t know what to do. What did he mean something happened? Puck needed answers, so he called in sick to work and went back to Karofsky’s house. 

When Karofsky answered the door, he sneered, “What the hell do you want?”

Puck pushed his way in, “What happened last night? I don’t remember much.”

Dave frowned, “You don’t remember getting a blowjob? That sucks. No pun intended.”

Puck thought for a minute, and spoke, mostly to himself, “I don’t remember getting a blowjob. Here?”

Dave laughed, “Man, that little fag must not be any good. Good thing I moved on.”

Puck growled, “What the hell are you talking about? What did you do?!” 

“I just followed your lead with that little bitch.”

Puck punched him, but it didn’t seem to phase him much. Dave hissed back, “Get the fuck out of my house.”

~

Sebastian knelt in front of Kurt and Santana, “Okay, here’s what we need to figure out today… Whether or not you’re going to press charges against Puck or this Karofsky asshole, what we’re going to do about your living situation, and what we’re going to do about school. We need to talk to your father, as well. He needs to know. In fact, you’re supposed to be at work, so you need to call him.”

Kurt’s mind was whirling with everything Sebastian had just said. He was having difficulty focusing, and his mind kept flashing back to the night before. He looked at Sebastian and whispered, “My father.” His eyes widened, “Oh shit! My father!” He stood up and started pacing. 

Sebastian went and stood in front of him, placing his hands on his arms, “It’s okay, Sweetheart. Slow down. Breathe.” He gave him a few seconds to settle, then continued, “I want you to call your father and tell him that you can’t make in to work because there has been an incident. Then I want you to invite him over here to discuss it. Can you do that for me?”

Kurt was shaking slightly, but nodded. He pulled out his phone and dialed his father’s number.

“Where are you, kiddo? You’re an hour late!” his dad greeted. 

With a shaky voice he replied, “I know, I’m sorry.”

Burt frowned, his tone serious, “What’s wrong?”

“Dad… something happened.... I...I…” he looked at Sebastian, completely helpless.

Sebastian stuck his hand out, “Want me to?” 

Kurt nodded and handed him the phone.

“Hi, Sir, this is Sebastian.” He and Burt had met a few times. Burt just assumed that he was just a new friend. They got along just fine, but never spent too much time together.

“Hey, kid. What’s going on? Why is my boy crying?”

“Well, I don’t really think this is a conversation we should have over the phone. Kurt is with Santana and I. We’re taking care of him, but something serious did happen last night. Would you be able to come to my house so we can discuss it?”

“Is this so serious that I need to close the shop and come now?”

“Yes, Sir, it is.”

“Shit,” now Burt was really starting to worry. “Text me your address and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Sebastian texted Burt his address using Kurt’s phone, and a few minutes later, Burt said he would be there in about an hour.

“I think we need to go talk to my parents, since Burt is coming here.”

Kurt looked worried, and so did Santana. 

“It’s okay. My parents know about both of you, and Puck as well. They’ve known since we met. They know about my lifestyle choices and are very accepting. This morning when I was getting coffee, I told them you were here, and that there had been an emergency. They’re actually looking forward to meeting you both.”

Both Kurt and Santana seemed surprised. Kurt said, “I don’t want my father knowing about my lifestyle choices. He wouldn’t understand.”

Sebastian nodded, “And that’s okay, Kurt. We can tell my parents not to say anything. They will understand.”

Kurt and Santana both looked reluctant, but agreed to go down to meet them. Kurt was still in a fog a bit. None of this seemed real. 

When they got downstairs to the living room, Vivian and Michael both looked up and smiled. They immediately noticed how shy Kurt seemed, and how Santana held on to his hand tightly. Even through his black eye, they could tell he was very handsome. And there was no denying how gorgeous Santana was. They smiled more at the sight of Sebastian having a protective hold on them both.

“Mom, Dad, this is Kurt Hummel, and Santana Lopez. Kurt, Santana, these are my parents, Michael and Vivian Smythe.”

Michael and Vivian stood. Michael was the first to speak, “It’s so nice to finally meet you both. We’ve heard a lot of wonderful things about the two of you.” He stuck out his hand for Kurt.

Kurt shook it, “Thank you, Sir. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Micheal shook Santana’s hand as he said, “You can both call us Michael and Vivian if you’re comfortable with that.”

Santana just nodded. 

Vivian smiled, “I’m a hugger.” She pulled Kurt into a soft hug, and Kurt nearly cried. It had been a long time since he had been wrapped in the arms of a motherly figure. It was very comforting. Vivian smiled and winked at Sebastian as she felt Kurt hug her back.

She hugged Santana, and said, “You two are absolutely gorgeous.”

Santana shyly said, “Thank you.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, “I can’t tell you all how great it feels that you are all finally meeting. But, unfortunately, we have serious matters to discuss with you.”

Michael motioned to the couches in the great room, “What is it, son?” 

“As you know, I went to get Kurt and Santana last night when they called with an emergency…”

He explained what had happened, giving only the necessary details. Kurt sat, looking down at his lap, but both Santana and Sebastian both tried to comfort him as much as possible. 

Sebastian continued, “His father, Burt, is on his way here. He does not know about his lifestyle choices, and Kurt doesn’t want him to know. He doesn’t think he’d understand. Anyway, we need to figure out what to do about all of this.”

Sebastian’s parents both nodded, and Vivian looked to Kurt and Santana, “Whatever you two need. We’re here to help. You both mean so much to Sebastian.”

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered.

“I know you’re both shy around new people. And I know part of it is what you’ve been through. But I truly hope you feel at home around us eventually.”

Kurt looked up at Vivian and nodded a little. He quietly said, “I hope so too.”

~

When Burt arrived, Sebastian went to answer the door, “Welcome, Mr. Hummel. Please, come in.”

Burt gave a nod and stepped in, looking around, “This is some place you’ve got here.” He looked back at Sebastian, “Is Kurt okay?”

Sebastian looked sad, and Burt didn’t get a good feeling about this at all. “No, Sir. But I think he will be. He’s going to need a lot of support. He’s been through a lot in the past 24 hours. Why don’t we go see him, and you can hear it all from him and Santana.”

Burt nodded and followed him into the great room. As soon as he saw Kurt, he ran to him, “My god, what happened?! Are you okay?” 

Kurt cradled his arm to his chest and stood as Burt approached, “I’m okay physically, Dad. I promise.” His dad hugged him and continued, “I have a broken arm, and a black eye. It could have been worse.”

Burt took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. He stepped back a bit, then realized where he was. He turned, “I’m sorry. I’m Burt Hummel, Kurt’s father.”

Michael and Vivian stood and shook his hand as Sebastian introduced them. 

Burt looked back at the kids, “Someone want to tell me what’s going on? What happened?”

What no one knew was that Puck had been looking for answers to that question all morning. He thought maybe Kurt had gone in to work and that Sebastian was lying, so he went to Hummel Tire and Lube, only to watch from across the street as Burt closed up the shop. He and Kurt were usually the only employees working on Saturdays so if he was closing, that meant Kurt wasn’t there. He noticed Burt looked upset as he got in his car, so he decided to follow him. 

Shock was the only thing that came to mind when he slowly drove past the large mansion where Burt pulled into the driveway. Who the hell did Burt know that would live in a place like this?

After giving himself time to think, he realized that maybe Sebastian lived here. He went to Dalton and drove a nice car. He had to have money. And Sebastian said that Kurt and Santana were with him. Maybe he was telling the truth. He was going to find out.

Burt was just taking a seat when there was another knock at the door. Sebastian stood and went to answer it. 

He opened the door, and was a bit shocked to see Puck standing there. In reality, it was only a second or two, but it felt like forever as the anger built inside him looking at the man he trusted, who hurt the man he had grown to love. 

Puck was looking at Sebastian as well, but then looked past him to see if he could see Kurt or Santana. He opened his mouth to call for him, “Kur-”

POP!

Sebastian had punched him in the jaw. After regaining his balance, Puck pushed him back, and entered the house, but Sebastian wasn’t finished. He tackled him to the ground and straddled him, punching as he yelled, “You fucking raped him! You son of a bitch!” More punches, “You were supposed to take care of him!”

Puck was trying to get free, hitting back as best he could, but the confusion of what Sebastian was saying, combined with the rapid succession of the punches, had him struggling. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

Michael and Burt came running into the foyer, but Vivian had urged Santana and Kurt to stay where they were and wait it out. 

Michael and Burt both had to use all their strength to get Sebastian off of Puck. Sebastian kept yelling as the two men pulled him back and held him there, “You fucking raped him, Puck! You were so drunk and high that you don’t even remember? You didn’t take care of him like you were supposed to! You fucking forced him to blow you in front of that Karofsky asshole. You spanked him in front of him!” He continued to struggle to get toward Puck, “You gave HIM permission to do the same when you said you shared! And he tried to rape him too! If it weren’t for Tana, he would have! Then he fucking attacked him and broke his arm and gave him a black eye, you fucking asshole! You don’t deserve Kurt or Tana, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see them again!”

Puck and Burt both stood there in shock. Puck didn’t remember any of that. How could he do that? He loved Kurt. 

Burt was processing everything that had been said. He was angry, but mostly shocked. He was trying to wrap his head around it, and let go of Sebastian. 

Sebastian pulled out of his father’s grip and attacked Puck again. One final blow, and Puck was sent flying back down to the ground. Michael grabbed Sebastian again, as Puck scrambled up.

“You’re gonna enjoy being someone’s bitch in prison, Puck!” Sebastian yelled.

That seemed to snap Puck out of his thoughts. He held his jaw and looked at Sebastian. The fire in his eyes was scary. He knew how Sebastian felt about his babies...former babies? He knew he would take good care of them. And he knew he couldn’t do prison. 

“Please… I don’t remember. I wouldn’t knowingly hurt him. I love him.”

“Bullshit! Love doesn’t force sex, Puck!”

Puck paced back and forth a few times. Karofsky had said Kurt had given him a blow job, too. It had to be the truth if that’s what Kurt said. He looked up at Sebastian again, completely broken as the tears spilled over, “Tell him I’m sorry. So sorry. Take good care of them, Sebastian.” He turned and ran back to his truck.

Burt went back into the great room while Michael tried to calm Sebastian down, and went straight to Kurt, who was curled into Santana’s side, trying not to get too lost in his mind.

“Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what to do. I’m okay physically. Sebastian took me to the hospital last night. He came to get us after the party. I just…. I…”

Santana spoke up as Sebastian came back into the room. “We don’t know what we’re going to do about school. Or Puck living with us…”

Sebastian wanted to be next to Kurt so badly. He wanted to hold them both so badly. Burt had never been the cuddly kind, and he could see that look in Sebastian’s eyes. So he got up and gave Sebastian his spot, and went to sit in a chair close by. 

Kurt immediately went into Sebastian’s embrace, and pulled Santana with him. Burt noticed that all three of their faces seemed to relax a bit more. 

“Puck won’t be living with us,” Burt gruffly spat. “That asshole will call prison home.”

Kurt’s grip on Sebastian’s shirt tightened. He looked down at him, “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry, Bud. I’m just trying to process all of this. I am so disappointed in him.”

“Me too,” Kurt said. 

“I trusted him with you.”

Vivian had seen Sebastian’s hand and ran to the kitchen to get some ice. She tried handing it to him, but he refused to let go of Kurt and Santana. Santana took it from her and held it on his hand for him. 

“Thank you, Tana,” Sebastian mumbled into Kurt’s hair where he rested his face. 

“You’re welcome, Sir.” 

As soon as she said it, her eyes got a little bigger, and she looked up to Burt. Luckily, he was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice. Michael and Vivian did, however, and she was surprised that they didn’t even seem phased. 

“Okay, Kurt. Do you want to press charges?” Michael asked.

Kurt thought about it for a minute, “I don’t know. I can’t go back to McKinley with them there, but if I press charges, it’ll be even worse for me. Everyone will be out to get me, but Puck won’t be there to protect me.”

“What do you mean?” Vivian asked.

Santana answered, “Lima isn’t a very accepting place. Kurt is obviously gay, and he used to get tormented because of it. He was thrown in dumpsters, shoved into lockers, had slushies thrown in his face… It was bad. But Puck put a stop to that. Anyone who messed with him got a black eye or worse. Kurt was safe at school with Puck by his side.”

“No one cared that Puck is gay? Or bi?” She asked, appalled at all of it.

Santana shook her head, “I think Puck was intimidating enough, and had enough of a reputation with the girls, that no one was willing to say anything if they did have a problem with it.” She paused a few seconds, “Kurt wouldn’t have as much of an issue now if this was just a normal breakup, because he’s a cheerleader. No one messes with us at school. Coach would have a fit. But now with Karofsky being involved too… Jackson accused him of being gay when he was on top of Kurt on the couch. That’s when he got violent. I think he’d do things just to prove he’s not. And some of the guys might be out for revenge.”

“You can come to Dalton,” Sebastian said. “I have a single room. We can turn it into a double.”

“I can’t afford Dalton,” Burt shook his head.

“There are scholarships. I’m sure of it,” Sebastian said. “Mr. Hummel, I won’t let anything happen to Kurt. Ever.”

“I think you proved that out there, kid,” Burt pointed toward the foyer. “What about Santana?”

“What about Crawford Country Day?” Michael asked.

Santana shook her head, “No. I’ll be fine at McKinley. With being a Cheerio, it’ll be okay. And the guys don’t mess with the girls like that. It would ruin their chances with any other girl. I’ll be okay, as long as I can stay at the house. Is that okay?”

Burt frowned, “Of course it is, Santana. It’s your home, just as much as it is ours.” He looked at Kurt, “Would you want to go to Dalton? You could come home on the weekends. I barely see you during the week as it is.”

Kurt nodded, “All I know is that I can’t go back to McKinley. Lima in general isn’t safe for me at this point. And I do feel safe with Sebastian.”

Burt nodded, “Okay, bud. We’ll see what we can do.”

  
  


They ended up spending the day at the Smythe’s residence. They called the police and filed a report, and Michael made a phone call to Headmaster Larson at Dalton. He would be coming over for dinner, and discussing their options. 

~

Puck had left the Smythe’s and driven straight back to the Hummel’s household. He grabbed his gym bag and put as many of his belongings in it as he could. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to both Kurt and Santana.

_ Kurt, _

_ I am so sorry for whatever it is that I did. If I am to believe what Sebastian said, and what Karofsky alluded to, then I can understand why I am no longer your Daddy, and why you would hate me. I hate myself. I have no excuse. I should never force you to do anything. And I should never punish you in front of people. And I have no idea why I told Karofsky that I would share you. I am so so sorry. I do love you. I always will. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day.  _

_ I know Sebastian loves you. He hasn’t told you yet, but he does. He’ll take good care of you. Please let him.  _

_ ~Puck _

_ Santana,  _

_ I’m so sorry for what I did. I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough. I want you to know that I am proud of you for taking care of Kurt last night. You two need each other. Don’t let this pull you apart in any way. Let Sebastian help. I know you have a hard time with people helping sometimes. Let him. He loves you. And when you’re ready, go to Brittany and let her know how you feel. It will all be okay. _

_ ~Puck _

  
  


He left the notes on the bed, then went to his truck, and drove out of town. 

~

Karofsky was sitting on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. He was shocked to see two Lima Police Officers at the door. 

“David Karofsky?”

“Yes?”

“You’re under arrest for attempted rape and assault.”

“What the fuck?” Dave spat.

His father came into the room, “What the hell is going on here?!”

~

Headmaster Larson arrived and met with everyone in the living room. Sebastian made him aware of what happened without giving away too many details. He was shocked and appalled. 

“We’ll make sure we get this taken care of. I’m not sure there are any spare rooms, but it is our policy to have students board during the week if they are there because of bullying. We’ll figure something out.”

Sebastian spoke up again, “I have a single, Sir. I’d be happy to share the room.” He gave him a look that told the Headmaster that they were willing to pay if need be.

“What about scholarships, Headmaster Larson?” Burt asked. “I own my own business, and we do pretty well, but I don’t have an extra 30 grande laying around.”

Michael quickly spoke up before the Headmaster had a chance, “We’re part of the PTO, and I can assure you that there’s scholarship money available. There’s even a Safe Schools Scholarship that I’m sure would apply to this. Isn’t that right, Headmaster Larson?” 

Headmaster caught on quickly. There was no PTO at the school, nor was there a Safe Schools Scholarship. He understood that the Smythe’s would be paying for Kurt’s tuition, “It is, Mr. Smythe. I’m sure that would apply. If you’d like, we can fill out the paperwork on Monday, and Kurt could start on Tuesday. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a day off school. Maybe he could come and tour the campus. Sebastian could show him around.”

“Of course,” Sebastian answered.

“Well, I can probably find a couple of free hours. Bobby at the shop can cover me. Kurt, does this sound okay?”

Kurt nodded, “It’s fine.”

Sebastian looked at him, “I want you to be happy, but more importantly, I want you to be safe.”

“I know. I won’t be safe at McKinley. I have to go to Dalton. I’m sure I’ll be happy there. It’s just… I think it will be awhile before I can be happy anywhere for awhile.”

“I know, Sweetheart. I’m so sorry,” Sebastian kissed his head.

  
  


Once Headmaster Larson had left the house, Burt couldn’t help but aske, “Okay, can you all clear something up for me?”

Kurt frowned a bit, “Sure. What is it?”

He pointed between the two of them, “Are you two dating? I thought you were with Puck. And Santana, you’re awfully cozy with them too. I just… At home, you’re…” Burt had seen Puck, Kurt, and Santana together several times a week. However, they were always cooking, or cleaning, doing homework. He saw Puck and Kurt kiss a couple of times, but this was just… different. He didn’t know how to finish his question.

Santana looked at Kurt and whispered, “If this goes to court, he’ll find out.”

Sebastian nodded, “True. And I think at this point, it’s just best to have no secrets. He loves you, Kurt.”

Kurt looked back at his dad, “ Dad, I don’t… I don’t know how to say this.”

“Just spit it out, kid. Is he, or is he not, your boyfriend.”

“We do have a relationship, yes. Boyfriend is not the word I would use for it.”

“So, you’re just dating? And what about Santana?” He looked at her, “Are you just a good friend?”

“No, Burt.”

He frowned, not understanding. 

Kurt took a deep breath, “I’m going to be really honest with you, okay? And you aren’t going to like it.”

“Honesty is what I want here, kiddo. Please explain, because I just keep getting more and more confused.”

“Puck was not just my boyfriend. He was my Daddy.” Burt frowned, but Kurt pressed on, “A Daddy is kind of like a Dom. It’s a kink, of sorts. I was his Baby. I’m sure you heard him call me that.”

“Lots of people call their partners Baby. Did you act like you were a kid or something?” He wasn’t exactly comfortable in this conversation.

“No. I was his Baby, kind of like a sub. So was Santana.” When Burt didn’t look like any of it was sinking in, Kurt said, “We were lovers, Dad. Santana, Puck, myself. We were lovers. When we met Sebastian, it all just kind of clicked. He had been a Daddy when he lived in Paris. He missed it. We all four started hanging out, and he joined us. He wasn’t our Daddy because Puck wasn’t ready, but Tana and I were. We called him Sir most of the time.” He was speaking very quickly, and Burt was trying to keep up.

Sebastian clarified, “I think if you looked it up, that would help. Even if you looked up D/s relationships, it’s very similar, only with different titles. A Daddy’s job is primarily to take care of his babies. That’s why what Puck did seems a thousand times worse than if he weren’t in this role.”

Burt was still frowning, not understanding. He looked at Michael and Vivian, “You knew?”

Vivian nodded, “We did. Like Kurt said, Sebastian was a Daddy in Paris. His baby was part of our family. We loved him. To us, it’s a lot like having a boyfriend around the house, but to them, it’s different. We love Seb for who he is. We’re glad he’s open with us about this, because we know he’ll always be around now. There will be no reason for him not to bring home his baby or babies for holidays, or family dinners. He’ll have no reason to hide from us. We love him no matter what.”

“So what is Sebastian to you, then?”

“When it was the four of us, he was Sir. Puck was Daddy, so he was ‘in charge’, I guess you could say. But we wanted him to be another Daddy. Now that Puck is out of the pictures, we still need to discuss it. Losing a Daddy, especially how I did, is really hard. But if you want to simplify it, take away the kinks, then just think of Sebastian as my boyfriend, and Santana as my girlfriend.”

Burt nodded, “I think that would be best. This is all a bit much. And, I didn’t know you’re bisexual.”

“I’m gay with a side of Tana-sexual.”

Santana and Sebastian chuckled. Santana winked at Kurt, “I have magic powers.”

Burt sighed, “I’m just going to trust you on this, Kurt. It’s all pretty out there for me. But I love you no matter what. You got that?”

Kurt smiled warmly, “I love you, too, Dad.”

~

Kurt and Santana ended up spending the night with Sebastian again. They weren’t ready to go home to the bedroom they shared with Puck. They didn’t know if he had been arrested yet, but they didn’t want to take a chance. 

The three of them slept much better that night. Sebastian felt great having both of them in their arms. 

……………………

The next morning, Michael and Vivian were happy to see Kurt and Santana join them for breakfast. They talked and got to know each other a bit better, and Kurt and Santana didn’t seem quite as shy. Vivian was beyond pleased. 

Sebastian ended up giving them a tour of the house… well, mansion. They had no idea Sebastian came from so much money. The home was beautiful. 

By early evening, Sebastian decided to have the talk that they couldn’t put off much longer. Sebastian sat them down in his bedroom, “I want you both to know that I am not going anywhere, unless you tell me to... no matter your answer. I would love to be your Daddy. Both of you. I’m sure you both know that I’ve always wanted that. I love you both. Will you be my Babies?”

Kurt was already crying. He nodded and threw himself into Sebastian’s arms, “Yes. Yes, Daddy. I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Sebastian held on tight. He pulled away and held Kurt’s face in his hands, “I love you, Baby. I’ve loved you since the beginning.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Kurt cried.

Sebastian smiled a teary smile, then looked at Santana, “Tana?”

She was crying too. She took a deep breath, “Can...Can I have some time? Will you still be my Sir? Even if…”

“Yes, Tana,” Sebastian interrupted. “Yes, Honey, I will be here for you in any way you need me, okay? I know things have always been different for you. I understand.”

She nodded through the tears, “It’s just all going to be so different at school now. I just don’t know. And Brittany…”

“I understand.”

“But, nothing will change for us? Please?”

“Of course. You’ll still be a part of ‘us’, okay?”

“Kurt?” She looked at him with worry.

“Whatever you need, Tana. You know I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

She nodded, “I love you, too.” She leaned over and hugged him tight. “Always.”

~

Sebastian took both Kurt and Santana downstairs, where his parents were in the great room. He let them know what they had decided to do about their relationship, and they were very happy for them. 

“I am so pleased,” Vivian smiled. “You are both welcome here anytime. Whether Seb is here, or not. Welcome to the family.” She hugged both of them.

“You make Seb very happy. Both of you.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt said, with a tear running down his cheek. “He makes us happy, too.”

“I’m going to take them home now. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I want to make sure they get settled and everything is okay there.”

They said their goodbyes, and the three of them were on their way. 

~

When they got to the Hummel home, Kurt began to shake. 

“It’ll be okay, Baby. I promise.”

When they went in, Burt was just getting ready for bed. He assured them that he had checked the entire house and that Puck wasn’t there. He had even gone out to the hardware store and changed all of the locks. He told them about the notes he found on the bed and handed them to them. 

Kurt cried as he read his. He handed it to Sebastian, but he just got angry. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. After controlling his temper, he went up behind Kurt, who was in Santana’s arms, and hugged him from behind. 

“I’m so sorry, Baby.” He kissed his shoulder, “Maybe being at Dalton will be a little easier because it won’t be filled with ghosts of your past.” He looked at Santana, “Are you sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself?”

“I think so. I might ask Burt if I can sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs. It just depends on how I do in the moment.”

Sebastian nodded, “Okay, Sweetie. Just remember, you can always go to my house. Even during the week when I’m not there.”

“Thank you, Sir. I don’t want to leave Burt here all alone, either.”

“I understand. Just remember, you need to do what’s best for you, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sebastian made sure they felt okay, and helped Kurt pack a few things for his move to Dalton. Hopefully, that would be happening the next day. Now all they needed to do was get through the night without each other. It wasn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It's not my best work... I don't know why it felt so ...off.   
Kind comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to Dalton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in this universe, there are no New Directions.

Sebastian called an emergency Warbler’s meeting Monday morning. Once everyone was in the practice room, he leaned against the council table, and called for everyone’s attention. He was the captain, so they gave him their attention pretty quickly.

“I have something really important to share. There’s going to be some changes happening, starting tonight. My boyfriend is enrolling at Dalton. He’ll be rooming with me, moving in tonight, and he’ll be auditioning for the Warblers.” 

They had discussed it in the car ride back to the Hummels the night before. Not only was Kurt looking forward to joining a choir, but he was ready to have an open, honest, relationship with Sebastian. No hiding who they were or how they lived their lives from anyone. Especially now that Burt knows. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Lucas asked.

Sebastian nodded, “And a girlfriend. I’m bi. But obviously, she can’t come here.”

“You’re cheating on them with each other?” Trent asked. “That’s shitty.”

“NO. We’re all in a relationship together. But there’s more.”

Blaine frowned, “More than having both a girlfriend, and a boyfriend?”

Sebastian sighed, “Yes, and it’s not good. Well, parts are, but others aren’t. Let me get through this with no interruptions, and you can ask questions at the end. Okay?” Everyone nodded, so he continued, “When I was in France, I was a Daddy, and I had an amazing Baby. Now, for those of you who don’t know, that’s kind of like a Dom/sub relationship. I’m not an actual father, and don’t have an actual baby. If you’re confused about that, read the  [ article ](http://sunnymegatron.com/7-fundamental-characteristics-of-a-daddy-dominant/) that I’m going to send in our group chat after the meeting. The article is about Daddy/babygirl relationships, but it works the same in a gay relationship. I’m not explaining anything more about that because we don’t have time. Anyway, we broke up when I moved here. Another continent makes for a hard relationship. Especially one with specific needs, like ours. I was over the break up and the move, and just enjoying my new life as much as I could when I met them.”

“How did you meet someone with the same kink? I mean it’s not something simple like pulling hair. Isn’t that pretty lucky?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

“It is. I wasn’t expecting to meet someone until I got to New York next year, to be honest. No more interruptions. Anyway, I met Kurt at the Lima Bean. And-”

“KURT! Your boyfriend is KURT?!” Blaine was turning red as he stood. He was pissed.

“Yes, Blaine, Kurt is my boyfriend.” He walked up to him and got in his face, “Do you have a problem with that?”

Blaine seemed to shrink a little, but still managed to spit out, “I saw him first.”

“He’s not a fucking toy, Blaine. If you give him a hard time when he gets here, I will rip you apart. Do you understand?” Blaine nodded. “Good. Now stop interrupting me and sit the fuck down!” Everyone stared, wide-eyed.

He took another breath so he could focus. “Kurt had a Daddy when I met him. Puck. The two of them were also with Santana, my girlfriend.”

“The hot one from Cracker Barrel,” Thomas whispered to nobody.

Sebastian heard him and nodded, “Yes, Thomas, the girl from Cracker Barrel. I helped Santana out when someone sexually assaulted her. That got me talking to the three of them, and we all started hanging out, then dating. I wasn’t their Daddy. Puck was. But I was their Sir. I was their boyfriend, but didn’t have the Daddy status yet because Puck wouldn’t allow it. I think he was jealous of me. Especially because of Kurt and I. We’ve always just clicked, ya know? 

“Anyway, things went to shit Friday night. Kurt and Santana are cheerleaders, and Puck is the wide receiver for McKinley High School. They went to a football party after the game, celebrating the end of the season. Puck got drunk and high. Both are unusual for him.” He took a deep breath, “He raped Kurt by physically forcing him to perform oral sex on him. He spanked him in front of another guy. And even told the other guy that he shares him. This guy, Dave Karofsky, tried to force Kurt too. Puck passed out, and Kurt was screaming for Santana. She came in and was able to get Dave off him, and together they were able to get away. But not before Kurt got a broken arm and black eye. When you meet him later, he’s going to look a little beat up. That’s why.” Sebastian was trying to settle his emotions. He was still so angry, and talking about it brought all of that back. Meanwhile, the Warblers were a combination of outraged, sad, confused, and shocked. 

Sebastian took a deep breath, and cleared his throat, “Santana called me, and I left to go get them. A couple of you were at my place when that happened. I took Kurt to the hospital, then brought them home with me, where they spent the weekend. 

“We made it official last night that I would be his Daddy now. If you hear him call me that, just ignore it. I’ll be calling him Baby most of the time. Ignore it. To you, it’s just names. To us, it’s a lot more. If you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself.” He sighed, “Questions?”

Jeff asked, “What happened to your hand?” His hand was bruised and he had a bloody knuckle.

“Puck followed Kurt’s father to my house. This is a result of me showing him what I think of him.”

Thomas asked, “Is Puck the one that works at the YMCA?”

“He is.”

“He’s badass looking. Did he fight back?”

“A little. I think he was in shock. He said he doesn’t remember any of the party, but made sure he knew what he did.”

“Is he in jail?”

“No, he took off. He and Santana live at Kurt’s house. Tana will stay there, but Kurt will board here during the week. Puck apparently packed a bag and left, because a lot of his clothes were gone when we went back last night. We don’t know where he is.” Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of Puck, “If he shows up here, keep Kurt safe, and let me know. Call the police. There’s a warrant for his arrest.”

“You look so happy in that picture,” Jeff said sadly.

Sebastian looked sad, “We were.”

“Can we see a picture of Kurt and Santana?” Trent asked.

“Sure,” Sebastian pulled up a picture and showed it to them.

“Damn! You’re a lucky man!”

Sebastian chuckled, “I know. They are the sweetest. Kurt is really shy when you first meet him. But both are feisty when you get to know them. They’re just perfect for me. I’m not Tana’s Daddy. I’m still her Sir. She’s going through some things, and this has always been a comfort for her until she can get settled after high school. I hope that changes, but we just won’t know until then. But Kurt… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give him up. I’m so glad he’ll be here with me.”

Blaine was still brewing, sitting with his arms crossed, “Can he even sing?”

“Like a dream, Blaine. Like a dream,” Seb smirked. “My guess is that he’s a countertenor.”

Thad’s eyes bulged, “A countertenor?! We haven’t had one in YEARS! Like 50 years!”

Sebastian shrugged one shoulder and smirked, “We do now. I know it’s not official yet, but just hearing him sing in the car, tells me he’s amazing. He’s got a great range.” He paused, then asked, “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Will Santana be around?”

“She is welcome here any time. She’s staying at Kurt’s house, as I said, and she does have cheerleading, so that might make it difficult to stop by too often. We’ll see her on weekends and often as possible during the week. It’s going to be hard on all of us to be away from her. Especially Kurt. The past 72 hours have brought major changes to his life. He lost a Daddy, gained another, will be moving in here, switching schools, and be away from his live-in girlfriend. It’s going to be hard, so please show him some grace. I think you’ll all love him, but we may need to give him some time to adjust. We just don’t know yet. Any other questions?”

“Why does she live at Kurt’s in the first place? Does his family know about all of this? And what about the other guy at the party?” Nick seemed very concerned.

“It’s just him and his father. His mother passed away when he was younger. His father does know. We told him everything on Saturday, including our relationship dynamics, which my parents have always known about. He doesn’t quite understand it, but he’s accepting, which is all we can ask for. Santana has lived with the Hummel’s ever since her family kicked her out for being bisexual. And as for the other guy, he was arrested Saturday evening.

“Kurt should be here soon for a meeting with Headmaster Larson, and classes are starting, so lets start wrapping this up.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to meeting him!” Jeff bounced. 

Sebastian chuckled, “I have a feeling the two of you will get along really well. Which kind of brings up something I hadn’t thought of until now. Kurt doesn’t have a lot of friends. He’s friendly with the other cheerleaders, but he’s the only guy on the squad, so it’s not quite the same. He was more... _ tolerated _ at school because of Puck. He had Puck and Santana. That was it. Friendship is going to be new to him. McKinley was a cruel place for him. They didn’t like that he’s different. They physically and mentally abused him until Puck fell for him and put a stop to it. Ironic, I know. Dalton is going to be a whole new world.”

“Physically? How can they get away with that?” Cameron asked.

“I have no idea, but he said teachers saw him being thrown into dumpsters, so my guess is that it’s a piece of shit school, and that’s all there is to it.” He waited a beat, “Okay. Let’s get on with our day. I expect best behavior when you meet him later.”

~

Burt and Kurt had driven to Dalton after a teary goodbye to Santana at the front steps of McKinley that morning. It wasn’t that long of a drive, but the silence seemed to stretch on forever. 

Finally, Burt couldn’t take it anymore, “Are you sure this is what you want, Bud?”

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate with his answer. “There is no way I’d be safe at McKinley, and I need to be with Sebastian.”

“Okay. We’ll see what they say about a scholarship. Hopefully, it all works out.”

The meeting with Headmaster Larson went better than Burt had expected. There happened to be a scholarship available that covered every expense Burt would have once Kurt was enrolled. If that scholarship happened to come into existence the night before, well then, no one needed to know.

Kurt was quickly enrolled, and Headmaster Larson made sure Kurt was rooming with Sebastian. If that was agreed upon by the scholarship donor, again, no one needed to know. They had even moved a second bed into the room that morning (not that it would be used). It was agreed that Kurt could move in that night, and would start the next day. They were prepared for that, and had several boxes in the car. Headmaster Larson called Sebastian out of class so that he could help Kurt with the boxes, as well as give him a tour. 

Sebastian smiled from ear to ear when he saw Kurt in the office. “Hi, Baby,” he whispered quietly as he hugged him. 

Kurt smiled and whispered back, “Hi, Daddy.”

Sebastian walked over to Burt and shook his hand, “Did everything go okay?” 

Burt nodded, “It did.” He liked Sebastian, but this was all just weird to him. He wasn’t sure how to act, and he was already upset about Kurt not being home most of the week. 

He looked at Kurt, “How did it go at McKinley this morning? Was she okay?”

“She’s nervous.”

He nodded, “I can understand that. If things don’t go well, we’ll get her out of there somehow. Let’s get your boxes.”

The three of them went to the car and got the boxes, taking them to the dorm room. They made two trips before they finished. 

As they walked out, Sebastian asked, “Mr. Hummel, would you like to go on a tour with us?”

“You can call me Burt, kid. No, I have to get back to the shop.” He looked at Kurt, “Are you going to be okay?”

Kurt nodded, “I will. I need to do this. I’m sorry.”

“No apologizing, son. I know you do.”

“It will be good for him, Burt. He’ll be able to make friends here, too. There are several gay or bisexual students, and no one would give him a hard time anyway, with the no bullying policy. It’s very strict.”

“Good. You deserve this, Kurt.”

They gave one last hug, and Burt was on his way.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, and kissed him softly. “I’m so glad you’re here, Baby. I’m going to worry about you a lot less knowing you are here with me.” He ran his hand through the sides of the hair.

He leaned into the touch, “Me too, Daddy.” Kurt smiled at the fact that he could call Sebastian Daddy now. He had been wanting to say if for a long time.

“Let me give you a tour. Did Headmaster Larson say when he's getting you your uniforms?”

“Sometime before the end of the school day.”

“Okay, well, let’s look around, then we can go to lunch. You can unpack while I’m in my afternoon classes. I’ll come get you in time for Warbler practice.” Kurt looked nervous, so Sebsatian tried to calm him, “I told everyone you were coming, Baby. They know the basics, okay? They are really excited to meet you, and really excited to hear you sing. If you want to wait until tomorrow to audition, you can. It’s not a problem.”

“Okay, Daddy. I think I can do it today, as long as I find a song.”

“Good. I’m proud of you, Baby. I’m so proud that you are handling it all well. I know it’s hard, so if you need something from me, you come to me, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Sebastian took Kurt to all of the main places in the school, through the main hallways that housed the Senior classrooms, and the dorms and common rooms. They headed down to the locker rooms, sports fields, and courtyard. 

When they were walking back, Sebastian asked, “What do you think, Baby? Do you have any questions?”

“This is so incredible, Daddy. I can’t believe I get to go to school here. It’s a little intimidating.”

“Get used to it, Baby. I’m going to spoil you.”

Kurt blushed a little as he smiled, “Yes, Daddy.”

Sebastian smiled, “Let’s go to lunch. I think it’s already started.”

When they arrived in the cafeteria, all eyes seemed to be on Kurt. He wasn’t in a uniform yet, so he really stood out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, and a blue button up shirt that was well fitted and made his eye color stand out. The outfit combined with the cast and black eye basically made it seem as if there was a spotlight shining down on him. Sebastian had a mix of emotions. Part of him was proud to have someone like Kurt as his Baby, and wanted to show him off. And part of him wanted everyone to take their eyes off of what’s his. He was trying to stick with the feeling of pride.

They approached the tables where the Warblers were sitting. As soon as everyone noticed them, they became silent. 

Sebastian smiled, “Gentlemen, this is Kurt Hummel. Baby, these are most of the Warblers. We can make better introductions to the entire group at practice.”

Kurt smiled shyly and waved a little, “It’s a pleasure meeting you all. I’m looking forward to getting to know you.”

Thad had nearly choked on his food when he heard Kurt’s voice for the first time. 

Jeff was staring wide-eyed, “Can you just sit and talk to me…like….all day?”

“I want to come. I’ll just sit and listen. You won’t even know I’m there,” Trent said.

Kurt frowned and looked to his Daddy, not understanding. 

Sebastian smiled, rubbing Kurt’s back, “I think they like your voice, Baby. Go ahead and sit. You need to eat.”

“But, they haven’t heard me sing yet. Besides, everyone at McKinley made fun of my voice.”

Nick shook his head, “Well we’re really looking forward to hearing you sing. Especially now. And I think it’s safe to say that people at McKinley have no taste whatsoever.”

Kurt blushed a little. 

Thad asked, “Kurt, do you know what your range is?”

“My range, like in notes I can sing?”

Thad nodded, “Yeah.”

Kurt shook his head, “No. I’ve never sang with a music class or any kind of group before. I just sing along to the radio.”

“Will you be singing for us at practice today? I’m not sure I can wait till tomorrow to hear what you can do.”

“I can. I haven’t really picked a song yet.”

“I’m sure whatever you choose will be great.”

Everyone began eating again, and Sebastian was leaning back smiling as he watched Kurt talking with his friends. He was rubbing Kurt’s back as he spoke. He just needed to touch him. It was part possessive, part protective, part need to connect, and a lot of love. 

Kurt’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

**To K:**

Just checking in. Is everything going okay? Did you enroll?   
  


**To Tana:**

Everything is good. I’m enrolled and my boxes are in Daddy’s room. He took me on a tour. It’s amazing here. And his friends seem to like me? Are you okay there?

**To K:**

We’ll talk about it later. I’ll be fine. Love you.

**To Tana:**

Love you too.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, “I’m worried about Tana, Daddy.” 

Jeff and Nick, who were not a couple, but probably should be, both heard Kurt. Jeff cleared his throat and crossed his legs. He had no idea his body would react to that. This might be a difficult friendship, in some ways. He couldn’t be friends with a guy who made him get half hard just by saying a single word… Daddy. He was hoping he’d get used to it.

“I know, Baby. We’ll call her after school. I think I have a backup plan if things get tough for her there.”

~

After lunch, Kurt went back to the dorm room and unpacked his clothes and toiletries. He put out a picture of his mom and dad, as well as one of himself with Santana. When he was finished, he cleaned the already clean bathroom, just to give him something to do. 

He had found a song he wanted to do for his Warbler audition. He was on his second time practicing it, when there was a knock at the door. He jumped a little at the sound. He wasn’t expecting anyone, since students were in class. When he opened it, he was greeted by a student holding three clean, pressed, uniforms. 

“Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but the Headmaster wanted me to bring these up for you.”

“Oh. Thank you. I had forgotten. I hope I wasn’t being too loud.”

“No, not at all! No one is usually up here at this time of day, so there’s no one to bother.” He handed the uniforms over, “Your voice is beautiful. I’m assuming you’ll audition for the Warblers?”

“Yes. That’s what I was practicing for.”

“Well, good luck to you. I’m Mark, by the way. Headmaster Larson said your name is Kurt?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes.” He stuck his hand out, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. What did you do to your arm? And your eye?”

“Um...I...I…” Kurt didn’t know how to answer, and he was starting to become overwhelmed. The images ingrained in his mind of what happened that night wouldn’t stop flashing in his mind’s eye. He was breathing heavy and started walking backwards.

Mark was worried, and started apologizing, “I’m sorry! That was dumb of me to ask. Oh my god, are you okay? Kurt?” 

Kurt wasn’t answering and he was beginning to hyperventilate. 

Mark looked around, beginning to panic himself. He noticed a picture of Sebastian and his family. He was friends with Sebastian from the indoor soccer league, so he texted him.

**To Sebastian:**

Your roommate is having a panic attack. I don’t know what to do.

**To Mark:**

In our room? I’m on my way.

**To Sebastian:**

Yes. 

During afternoon classes, Sebastian was bombarded with questions. Especially from the non-Warbler student body. Everyone wanted to know who the new guy was and why he had a broken arm and black eye. Sebastian answered, but without giving as much information as he had with the Warblers.

When he got the text from Mark, he jumped up and left class without asking. He ran as fast as he could, trying to answer the texts as he ran so that he knew he was going to the right place.

When he got to the room, Kurt was on the ground in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest, crying.    
“Baby, I’m here. It’s okay. Breathe for me. Take a deep breath.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian, searching his eyes for something. Sebastian held the gaze, “I’m right here, Baby. You’re okay.” He was rubbing his arms, and finally, Kurt nodded. He pulled him close as he sat on the floor next to him, “I’ve got you, Baby. I’ve got you.” He looked at Mark, “What happened?”

Mark looked quilty, “I’m really sorry. I was bringing him his uniforms, and after introductions, I asked him what happened to his arm and eye. I’m sorry that I upset you, Kurt.”

Sebastian answered instead, “It’s okay. Go ahead and go.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thanks, Mark.” Sebastian turned back to kurt as Mark closed the door, “What happened when he asked you about it, Baby?”

Kurt leaned his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, “It was like flashbacks, Daddy.”

Sebastian squeezed him a little more, “I’m sorry, Baby. Are you okay now?” Kurt nodded. Sebastian took Kurt’s face and lifted it to his own, “I love you, Baby. I’m here if you need me, okay? Just remember, you’re safe here.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you, too.”

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt, soft and sweet, “Do you want time alone, or do you want to come with me now? I can go back to class, it’s the last of the day, and then we can go to practice. 

“I’ll go with you now, Daddy. Can I have a minute to use the bathroom and freshen up?”

“Sure, Baby. I’ll wait right here.”

After Kurt went into the bathroom, Sebastian looked around at how Kurt had set up his things in the room. He smiled, happy to be sharing his space with his Baby. He loved him so much. He picked up the framed photo of Kurt and Santana. He was looking at it when Kurt came out of the room.

“Is everything set up okay?” Kurt asked, seeing what Sebastian was doing.

“It looks great, Baby. I love this picture.”

“Me too, Daddy. I miss her.”

“I know you do, Baby. We’ll try really hard to see her as often as possible. Okay?”

“Okay.” He sighed, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” He put the picture down, and took Kurt’s hand as they headed back toward the classrooms. 

~

Kurt was sitting in the commons area, using his earbuds to listen to the song he was going to sing. He looked up when someone sat in a chair across from him. 

“Hey.”

“Hi. Blaine, right?” then he whispered, “Or Blake?”

Blaine bristled a bit, “Blaine.”

Kurt blushed a little, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Excited to start at Dalton?” 

Blaine wasn’t quite smiling, and Kurt wasn’t sure how to interpret that. He nodded, “I am. It’s so beautiful here.”

“It is very nice. I think you’ll like it. So, I hear you’re going to sing today?”

“I am. I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. You’ll be fine. You’ve already got Thad drooling over the possibility that you’re a countertenor.” There was something in his tone that made Kurt think maybe he was jealous. But jealous of what, he wasn’t sure.

“Hmm.” Kurt didn’t know what to say.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Sebastian came into the room, and Blaine sat up a little more. Seb glared at him a bit, not trusting him at all with his Baby after his little outburst that morning. “Blaine.”

“Hey Sebastian. I’ll see you guys in practice.” He got and left right away.

“You okay, Baby? Was he bothering you?”

“No, Daddy. I’m fine. He did seem strange, though.”

“Yeah, I noticed that today too. Just let me know if he bothers you. Are you ready to go in?” Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. “You’ll be great, Baby. And I’ll be right there with you.”

When they entered the Warbler’s practice room, there were only a handful of guys there already. Jeff and Nick were sitting on one of the couches. Sebastian and Kurt approached them, hand in hand. They looked up and smiled. 

“Hey. Baby, this is Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duvall. Go ahead and sit with them. I have to sit at the head table, since I’m captain.”

“Hi, Kurt,” Nick smiled. 

“Please, sit here,” Jeff patted the seat next to him. 

Kurt blushed a little. He was really hating his tendency to do that. He smiled shyly, “Thanks. It’s nice to meet you.” Sebastian sat on the arm of the couch. 

“You too,” Nick and Jeff said together.

“Do you have a song ready?” Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded, “I do.”

Nick smiled, “Don’t be nervous. Thad is already seeing stars just hearing you speak. I’m sure it will be fine. He’s been practically drooling.”

“That’s what Blaine said.”

“Ooh, was he all ‘Thad is practically drooling’,” Jeff said in a mock whining voice as he chuckled.

Kurt smiled, “No, he seemed a little more...angry?”

“Jealous, is more like it,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. Sebastian hummed in agreement as Nick continued, “No worries. He’ll get over himself. It’s not just the attention your voice is getting that he’s jealous of.” Kurt wondered if Blaine had a crush on Sebastian.

Sebastian was rubbing Kurt’s back this whole time. He finally asked, “What song are you going to sing, Baby?”

“ _ Defying Gravity _ .”

Sebastian smiled as Jeff practically choked on air. “You can sing that?”

Kurt looked at him like it was no big deal, frowning a little, “Yeah?”

“Holy shit, I can’t wait.”

Sebastian leaned over and kissed Kurt on the forehead, “We’re getting ready to start.”

He sat behind the table, along with Thad and Cameron, who were on council. He called the meeting to order, then wasted no time, “For those of you who were not introduced at lunch, I’d like you to meet Kurt Hummel.” He gestured to Kurt. 

Kurt smiled shyly and waved again.

“He’ll be singing  _ Defying Gravity _ , from Broadway’s  _ Wicked _ as his audition piece.” There were several whispered comments, some gasps, and a lot of surprised faces. “Are you ready, Baby?” He nodded and went to the council table, handing Sebastian his phone. Sebastian put it on the dock, then said, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kurt went to the side of the table so that council could see him too, “Ready.” Sebastian pressed play, and Kurt started to sing. 

No one moved. No one spoke. No one took their eyes off of him. When it came time to hit the high F, Sebastian just beamed. He looked around the room and thought that maybe some of the guys might be having a heart attack.

When the song ended, there were a few seconds of silence, because everyone was in awe. Sebastian had already made his way to standing in front of Kurt. By the time he got there, the room had erupted into applause, with everyone on their feet. 

Sebastian took Kurt’s stunned face into his hands, “That was amazing, Baby. I’m so, so proud of you.” He kissed him, causing lots of hoots and hollers from the Warblers. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Kurt had tears in his eyes.

Blaine had been leaning against the back wall since entering the room. Although he clapped for Kurt, he was pissed that everyone seemed to adore this new guy. A guy he felt should have been his in first place. If things had gone the way they should have, he would have been the one standing there with Kurt. He would have had part of that applause. He could have kissed that beautiful boy.

“Go ahead and have a seat, Baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Kurt returned to his seat, where Jeff patted on the back in praise, all smiles.

Sebastian chuckled at Thad’s face. Gobsmacked. “Well, Thaddeus, what did you think?”

“I think it was so breathtaking that I’m not going to yell at you for calling me ‘Thaddeus’. That was unbelievable.”

Sebastian smiled and turned to the group, “All those in favor of Kurt Hummel being our newest Warbler?” Every hand was in the air instantly. “Congratulations, Baby. Welcome to the Warblers.” 

Kurt just beamed, “Thank you!”

Thad said, “So, you just hit a high F.” Kurt shrugged, not knowing what that even meant. He assumed it was the high note that Thad was referring to. Thad asked, “How low can you go?”

Kurt shrugged shyly again, “I don’t know.”

“Can you sing us something in your lower register? Go as low as you’re comfortable with.”

Kurt sang a few notes. 

Thad about passed out, “That’s….That’s like a G3….Holy shit.”

“Yeah, we get it, Thad. Can we get on with practice?” Blaine drawled like he was bored. Nick rolled his eyes.

When Jeff looked at Kurt, he knew he was embarrassed. He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Just ignore him.”

“I’m sorry, Blaine. Are you upset that the spotlight isn’t on you? I would have thought you were used to that this year,” Sebastian knew Blaine was upset that he, as a new guy, got solos and the captain position. Now he also gets the guy he crushed on. That, and the fact that Kurt could take more of his spotlight, could send him over the edge.

Blaine was red with anger. He glared at Sebastian, but Seb just calmly stared back, unwavering. 

Cameron said, “Blaine, we need to know what Kurt’s range is in order to know how to best utilize his voice. You’re just going to have to be patient sometimes.”

“Excuse me for wanting to get on with my day,” Blaine muttered. Everyone tried their best to ignore him.

~

When Kurt and Sebastian returned to their room after practice, Kurt plopped down on the bed. Sebastian chuckled, “Are you okay, Baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. It’s just been a whirlwind of a day. I’m not used to so many people talking to me, much less being friendly and full of praise. It’s a bit overwhelming. Except Blaine. He hates me.”

Sebastian’s smile dropped a little, and he sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, “I understand being overwhelmed, Baby. I’m sorry people haven’t been friendly like that with you until now. And as for Blaine, just ignore him. I think he’s just jealous that I have you, and he doesn’t. He’s liked you since he saw you the first time. And he’s already upset with me for getting captain, so that doesn’t help. If you need a break from any of it, let me know. But, so you know, everyone else is genuine in what they were saying, and how they were acting.”

Kurt nodded and reached for Seb, who quickly laid down next to him and held him close. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, Baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for all of this.”

Sebastian smiled softly, wondering if Kurt knew about the scholarship. He just replied, “You’re welcome” and left it at that.

After several minutes of snuggling and kissing, Sebastian figured he better get his homework finished before dinner. He was just starting his second subject when he turned to see Kurt had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, despite his injuries. He stared at him for a few minutes, thinking of how much he loved him, the connection they’ve always had, and what he wanted for their future. 

Before he knew it, it was time to head down to dinner. He woke Kurt up in time for him to go freshen up. He smiled wide when Kurt stretched and smiled at him. They got ready and headed down to the dinning hall. 

When they entered the dining hall, all eyes seemed to find them pretty quickly. Everyone was dressed more casually, so Kurt didn’t stand out in that way so much anymore, but he was holding hands with Sebastian, and the black eye and cast still weren’t helping. Plus, word of his outstanding performance for the Warblers had spread pretty quickly. And the Warblers really were the top dogs of the school. 

Kurt didn’t know any of this, though, so he was a little uncomfortable. He whispered to Seb, “Daddy, why is everyone staring?”

“It’s okay, Baby. They’re just curious about the new guy.”

Kurt nodded and tried to ignore it. 

They sat with the main group of Warblers. Kurt was really getting along well with Nick, Jeff, and Trent. They talked about all sorts of things, and Sebastian was content to just sit back and listen as Kurt got to know some of the guys. 

They were just about to clean up from dinner, when Santana ran into the room. Before even noticing her, Sebastian noticed the change in noise level. There was a hush, then a whisper. He looked up and saw her searching the room. 

He shot out of his seat and ran towards her, “Tana! What’s wrong!?”

She whirled around to face him, and was immediately engulfed in his arms. Kurt was running toward her now, and as soon as he got to her, she pulled him into their embrace.

Sebastian ran his hand through her hair, “What’s wrong, Sweetheart? Why have you been crying?” He could see the tear tracks on her face.

She whispered, “Karofsky made bail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Wants? Anything? What do you think Seb will want Santana to do to keep her safe? Again, riding the struggle bus with this one, so bare with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been focusing on Saved-New York, and the wedding/wedding events. This isn't super long, but I wanted to give you what I had. Hope you like it.

“Let’s go in the other room, Sweetheart,” Sebastian said, wrapping his arm around Kurt and grabbing Santana’s hand. They didn’t need the entire school staring at them. He led them both to one of the common rooms, since she would not be allowed into the dorm wing. “Tell me what happened.”

“Azimio said that David was getting out on bail, and that he was coming back to school soon.”

Kurt began shaking, so Sebastian pulled him into his side, wrapping his arm around him tighter, “It’s okay, Baby. He can’t get to you here.” He looked back at Santana, “Do you feel safe?”

She looked at Kurt, then back to Sebastian. Her hesitation answered for her, but she did say, “I...I feel safe at school. My uniform really is like armor, and Coach would kill them if they touched me there. I can tolerate looks and whispers. But, it’s at home that I don’t feel safe, Sir. I noticed a couple of cars driving by slowly. I’m there by myself most of the time…”

“I understand, Tana. And you shouldn’t have to tolerate those looks and whispers either.” He got up and walked toward the window, “Let me think for a minute.” 

Kurt and Santana held each other close. Kurt whispered, “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, K.” She turned his chin towards her and kissed him. 

He hummed and returned the kiss easily. He had missed her so much.

Sebastian turned from looking out the window and smiled at them a little. 

Just as the kiss broke, Nick and Jeff entered the room. Nick looked at Sebastian, “Is there anything we can help with? We felt helpless sitting in there, knowing something was wrong.”

“That’s sweet, Nick.”

Jeff went and sat next to Kurt. He smiled softly as he sat. Kurt tried to return the smile. Sebastian said, “Nick, Jeff, this is our girlfriend, Santana Lopez. Tana, this is Nick Duvall, and Jeff Sterling. Nick was with me the day our team went to Cracker Barrel.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you,” she said. 

“You too.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Jeff asked.

Sebastian looked at Nick, “Do you know anything about Crawford Country Day?” Santana sat up a little more and looked at Sebastian, confused. He looked back at her, “I need you safe, Santana.”

She said nothing, but Nick answered, “Yeah, my cousin goes there. It’s a private school, but they don’t board.”

Sebastian nodded, “I need to make a phone call. Can you two stay here with them for a minute? If anyone else comes in, kick them out.”

Jeff nodded, and Nick answered, “Absolutely.”

Sebastian was gone for only a few minutes. When he came back, he found Nick and Jeff sitting and laughing quietly with Kurt and Santana. He smiled, happy that his friends could do that for them. He sat next to Santana, “Okay, Sweetheart, here’s what I want to happen. If you hate it, I’ll try to come up with something different, but I really want you to consider this. I know I can’t force you, but please have an open mind.” She nodded, and Sebastian continued, “I want you to go to Crawford Country Day. We’ll look into whether or not they have scholarships. You can even cheer for them if you want. Their girls cheer for our teams. And...I want you to live at my house. My parents agreed that it’s what is safest for you. They would love to have you, and are really hoping you say yes.”

Santana just stared at him. Finally, she said, “What about Burt?”

Sebastian sighed, “I know. That’s the part that I can’t figure out. But I think he’d agree that we need to do what is safest for you. You barely see him. I think it’s just something we’ll have to deal with.”

“We can see him on weekends,” Kurt said. She looked at him, wanting his opinion, “I think this is what’s best. I know you didn’t have to deal with it, but I can tell you from experience that those assholes don’t care about your feelings. If they are willing to throw someone into dumpsters, shove them into lockers, watch as someone is raped, then attempt it themselves, they won’t have an issue with making sure you don’t testify, or get revenge if they want to. And if they are driving past the house already, that’s a problem, Tana.”

“I know, K,” she sighed. “If I can get a scholarship, I’ll do it.” She leaned back, “Now I’m never going to see Brittany.”

Sebastian hugged her, “I know, Sweetheart. But imagine how upset Brittany would be if something happened to you. Plus we can have her over on weekends, if you want.”

She nodded that she understood. 

………………….

Burt understood Santana not wanting to go to school, and called her out of class for the remainder of the week. He had spoken with her parents and gotten permission for her to change schools and move in with the Smythes. When her mother listened for a moment, then said, “Do you what you want with her,” before hanging up, he could have killed the woman. Instead, he took a deep breath, and called the Smythes. He arranged to go with Michael and Vivian to Crawford Country Day and take care of the paperwork. Santana was also moved into a guest bedroom at the Smythe’s by that weekend. Burt had noticed some odd drive-by's as well, and felt more comfortable with her being in a gated community with people who were home more than he was. By Friday, she was moved it, enrolled at Crawford Country Day, and Kurt and Sebastian were home for the weekend

Kurt and Sebastian entered the Smythe home, and Santana ran to greet them right away. They both hugged her tight. She smiled as she pulled away, “How was your first week at Dalton, K? Your eye looks better.”

“It was good. Most everyone seems nice. Singing with a show choir is fun.”

“ _ Most _ everyone?”

He shrugged, and Sebastian said, “Blaine is a little jealous. He’ll get over it.”

She frowned, “What’s he jealous of?”

“The attention Kurt has gotten, and the fact that he’s with me, not him. He was at Lima Bean trying to see Kurt again on the day I met him. He’ll get over it. He’s a spoiled brat, and when his pouting gets him nowhere, he’ll move on. Now, let me see what you’ve done with your bedroom!”

Santana smiled and bounced a little. She led them up to her bedroom and showed them in. “Your mom is amazing. She took me shopping last night and let me pick out new bedding. She even bought me some new outfits.”

Kurt loved the happiness he was seeing on her face. Sebastian smiled, “She always wanted a daughter.” 

Santana bit her lip, then said, “I’ll be happy to fill the role for as long as she’ll have me.”

He frowned a bit and went to hold her, “She’ll have you for as long as you’re willing to stay. That is up to you. It always has been.”

She nodded then rested her head on his shoulder, “Okay. I’m trying to get used to it.” She looked up at him, “Thanks for being okay with me having my own room. I’d like to go between mine and yours, if that’s okay.”

“Whatever works for you, Sweetheart.”

“Your bedroom looks great, Tana. It’s very you.”

She smiled, “Thanks, K.”

Sebastian went to sit next to Kurt on the bed, “If you really want your own room, we can do that.”

Kurt shook his head, “No, Daddy. I want to sleep in your bed, please.”

“Good. Of course you can do that. It’s what I want too, but I want to make you happy, Baby.”

“I know, Daddy. Thank you. You are making me happy. Very.” He leaned in and kissed his Daddy. 

Santana knelt in front of them, “Can I join in on that?”

Sebastian put his hand on Kurt’s back and nudged him toward her. Kurt turned and kissed her, making Sebastian moan as he watched, “Fuck, I am so lucky.”

Santana ran her hand up Kurt’s thigh. She pulled back and looked at him. She knew that for now at least, they were going to have to ask Kurt for permission for everything. She raised her brows, and nodded toward his crotch, “Can I?”

Sebastian was happy that she was asking. He and Kurt had only kissed up until this point after Kurt’s incident. He wanted to make sure he understood that he was in this for all of him, not just his body.

Kurt nodded, “Yes, please, Tana. Please.” He needed a release. He knew that even though he loved his Daddy, his first sexual experience further than kissing after what happened, was probably best to happen with Santana.

She palmed him through his pants as Sebastian climbed behind him on the bed, putting a leg on either side of him, allowing Kurt to lean his torso against his chest. She unfastened his pants and pulled them down slightly before pulling him out and stroking him. She paid close attention to his reactions.

He leaned his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder and moaned. He closed his eyes as Sebastian slowly and gently began kissing his neck. 

“Look at me, K,” Santana wanted him to see her when she took him into her mouth. She didn’t want his imagination to get carried away. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She smiled a little, then licked the head of his dick. He moaned again. She took the head into her mouth and hummed. She licked a wide stripe up his shaft, then took him into her mouth.

“Oh god. Yes, Tana. Yes,” Kurt closed his eyes again as she continued to bob her head up and down on his dick. Sebastian had his hands all over Kurt. He rubbed his shoulders, stroked his arms, rubbed his nipples. Anywhere he could touch, he did, as he kissed Kurt’s favorite spots on his neck. 

Kurt grabbed one of Sebastian’s legs with one hand, then the back of Santana’s head with the other, “Tana! Daddy!”

“That’s it, Baby. Good boy. Let go, Baby. We’ve got you.”

Kurt came hard into Santana’s mouth. She swallowed him down with practiced ease, then licked him clean. He laid back against Sebastian, completely pliant from exhaustion. Sebastian pulled him up onto the bed better, cradling him in his arms. Santana came and laid on the other side of him. She stroked his arm, and kissed his cheek. 

Kurt began to cry, letting them both hold him. He was so drained, so exhausted, that his body only knew how to do two things. Cry, then fall asleep. And that’s what he did.

…………………..

The next few weeks went pretty well for Sebastian, Kurt, and Santana. Kurt was getting to know some of the other guys at school, and he was enjoying both the classes and being in the Warblers. He liked living on campus because he could use the library when he wanted, and he and Sebastian had plenty of alone time together in their dorm. 

Weekends, although there had only been a few, were nice too. He loved Sebastian’s parents, and they loved him. It didn’t take him long for the shyness to wear off. Sebastian was loving seeing Kurt be himself both at school and at home. He was really improving in all aspects of his life. 

Weekends also brought seeing his dad. He would still go work for him on Saturday mornings, even though his Daddy told him he didn’t have to work at all. Santana had quit her job, but Kurt wanted this time with his father, which Sebastian understood. Burt would go back to the Smythe’s with Kurt after working and have dinner with all of them. They all seemed to get along pretty well. 

Santana was liking the new school. The girls were pretty accepting after a while. Santana could come across as pretty intimidating, so it took them awhile for them to warm up to her, but they did. She missed Brittany, but she felt safe. She didn’t realize how much stress McKinley was putting on her socially in the first place. At Crawford, she could be herself, joke, laugh, be smart, and be liked. 

At home during the week, she had Michael and Vivian. They spoiled her with trips to the mall, and lots of attention. She would help fix dinner and they would all talk about their days. Sometimes if she was finished with homework in time, they would all get in their pajamas and watch a movie together. She felt like she had a family for the first time since coming out. It was amazing. 

She actually felt a bit guilty about it. She felt like she was stealing Sebastian’s parents at first, but he assured her she wasn’t. He told her, “This is exactly what I want for you. My parents loving you and Kurt, doesn’t take away their love for Charlie and I. Be happy, Tana.”

……………..

Before they knew it, Christmas break was here. Kurt and Sebastian said goodbye to most of their friends at school who would all be headed home for the holidays. Nick and Jeff actually lived in the same community as the Smythe’s, so they made plans to see them over break. 

When they got home, Santana greeted them with Santa hats. She was wearing her own as she smiled, “Vivian and I thought we needed these. We’re baking Christmas cookies tonight. Put on your pajamas, your hats, and join us in the kitchen.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She blushed a little, “Sorry, Sir.”

He shook his head, “No, don’t be sorry. I love seeing you this excited.” He kissed her quickly, then said, “We’ll be right back, dressed in pajamas and Santa hats.”

She smiled at him, then quickly kissed Kurt before they headed upstairs.

When Sebastian and Kurt came back down, Vivian and Michael smiled at them. They looked adorable. The five of them started baking together at first, but then Michael and Vivian began fixing dinner. 

Once they were sitting around the table eating, Vivian told the group, “Charlie will be home sometime this weekend.” 

Sebastian smiled, “I can’t wait for you two to meet him. You’ll love him. I know he’ll love you.”

“Looking forward to it, Daddy.”

“Me too, Sir.”

After the last batch of cookies was out of the oven, they let them cool as they put up the tree and hung the stockings. Kurt got teary when he saw that he and Santana had stockings too. He let the tears fall when they added one for Burt.

They began frosting and decorating the cookies once all of the decorations were up. Vivian put on a Christmas movie, and they all gathered around to watch. Kurt cuddled into Sebastian’s side, and Santana cuddled into his. It was a perfect evening.

~

Back in Lima, Dave Karofsky’s family was meeting with a lawyer, who had just told them that he was able to have the attempted rape charges dropped. “Hearsay. With no witnesses, lack of evidence, all played in your favor. However, there is a misdemeanor charge of assault. The photos of the black eye and the broken arm are undeniable. And there are witnesses for that.”

“My friends will tell you that I had nothing to do with that.”

“That may be, but Miss Lopez says you did. I would suggest that you accept the charges while you are still a minor. The most you’ll get is community service.”

David was pissed, and he stormed out of the room. He thought about fighting it, but the more he fought, the more of a likelihood that they could accuse him of being gay would come in to play. Because, really, why was he going after Kurt? He said he was going after Santana, but it was obvious that he wasn’t, if the team took two seconds to really think about what they saw. He wasn’t going to take the risk. He’d accept the charges and plead guilty.

~

Saturday morning when Burt was fixing a broken taillight on a car, he noticed the same car drive by for the third time. He slammed his rag down on the ground and closed the bay door.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked.

“That same car keeps driving by, Kurt. I don’t want you here if you aren’t safe. I’m taking you back to Sebastian’s and you aren’t coming back into work until this blows over. I’ll come over every Saturday like always. We can get together for Christmas like planned.”

Kurt had tears in his eyes, but nodded, “Okay.”

They drove back to the Smythe’s house in silence. When they got there, Burt pulled into the driveway and said, “Please don’t think I’m abandoning you. I’ve seen the way Sebastian and his family are with you. They love you. You’re safe and happy with them. That’s what I want for you, kid. If I can’t do that for you, I’m glad there’s someone who can. I’ll see you tonight for dinner. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad.” Kurt hugged him, then got out of the car. 

When he went inside, Michael frowned, “Everything okay? You’re home early.”

Kurt explained what happened, then went up to their bedroom. When he entered, Sebastian was laying on the bed, and Santana was cuddled into his side. They were snuggling, watching a new music video. They both frowned and sat up right away.

“What’s wrong, Baby? Why are you home already?”

“There was a car that kept slowly driving past the shop. Dad got uncomfortable and drove me back. He says I can’t come back until this all blows over. He’ll still come for Saturday dinners, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is, Baby.” Sebastian had already approached Kurt. He wrapped his arms around him, “What can I do for you?”

Kurt looked up at him, “Will you make love to me, Daddy?”

Sebastian smiled a little, and ran his hand down Kurt’s cheek, “Of course, Baby.” He had been very patient with Kurt. During the last week of school, Kurt had decided he was ready. They made love in their dorm room. The only thing Kurt hadn’t done was given Sebastian a blowjob. They all knew that may take a little more time. 

“Can I shower first, Daddy?”

“Absolutely. We’ll be right here waiting for you, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always super appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles comes home for the holidays, and things start falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long, but I hope you enjoy it. To those of you who don't read my other stories, I'm sorry this took so long to get out! If you do read them, then you know what I've been up to. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me on this one too!

The next morning Charles arrived and silently went into the house. He climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, and opened Sebastian’s bedroom door. He raised his eyebrows at what he saw. Sebastian was protectively curled around a handsome boy. The handsome boy was snuggled with a beautiful girl. How was his brother so lucky? He smirked just like his brother, then leaned against the doorframe and watched for a few minutes as he drank his coffee. When they didn’t wake, he turned and went downstairs. 

He was sitting and chatting with his parents when Santana came into the room. She was showered and dressed, but not expecting company. She smiled shyly, and wasn’t sure what to do or say. She was living in this guy’s parents house, and they had never met. It was a little awkward for her. 

Vivian smiled, “Santana! Good morning, dear. This is our son Charles. Charlie, this is Santana, Sebastian’s girlfriend.”

Charles was already on his feet walking toward her. She smiled shyly as he stuck out his hand, “It’s lovely to meet you, Santana.”

She shook his hand, “You too.”

“Please, come join us.”

She walked over and joined them at the kitchen table. Charles watched as his father fixed Santana a coffee, adding hazelnut creamer just the way she liked it. They chit chatted for a little bit about what to expect over the holidays with parties, and things of that nature. 

A few minutes later, Sebastian and Kurt came in holding hands and laughing about something they had been talking about. Sebastian looked up and smiled wide, “Charlie!” He let go of Kurt’s hand as Charlie stood, smiling from ear to ear, and the two of them hugged.

“It’s good to see you, Seb!”

When they pulled apart, Sebastian turned to Kurt, “Charlie, this Kurt. Kurt, this is my big brother, Charlie.”

Kurt smiled, surprising everyone that he didn’t seem too terribly shy, and shook Charlie’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you.” Something about Charlie really reminded Kurt of Sebastian, and it seemed to put him at ease. They definitely looked like brothers. Charlie had darker hair, and was a bit broader, but was the same height and had similar green eyes and smile. But it was something more, too. A feisty kindness to his aura, possibly. 

Charles smiled, “You too, Kurt. I hear wonderful things about you and Santana both.”

Sebastian smiled as he went to Santana and kissed her on the forehead, “I see you already met my beautiful girlfriend.”

Charles nodded, “I did.”

“So how long are you able to stay this year?”

“An entire month. So you’re stuck with me for awhile.”

“You go to NYU, correct?” Kurt asked, as he fixed a coffee for himself and Sebastian. Charles had moved from his spot at the table to let Sebastian sit next to Santana. “I do. This is my senior year, so I’m nearly finished.”

Santana asked, “What are you majoring in?”

“Forensic Sciences. Sounds boring, I know.”

Kurt shrugged as walked to the table, “I think it sounds interesting.” He handed a cup to Sebastian.

“Thank you, Baby.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” Kurt sat on the other side of Sebastian and blushed a bit, quickly looking down, when he saw Charles smiling softly at him.

Charles leaned back in his chair and shook his head, “Nope. None of that. I’m not judging. I was just smiling because I know how happy you make my brother. It was nothing more.”

Sebastian rubbed Kurt’s back. Kurt looked at him and he nodded, so he looked back to Charles, “I’m sorry. It’s just… all of this acceptance will take some getting used to, I guess.”

Charles nodded a bit and sat back up, “I can understand that. Especially from what I’ve been told about your old school. But with us, there’s no need to hide, or be shy. I’m just happy that Seb is happy.” He winked, “And maybe...just maybe...I might be a little jealous.” Sebastian chuckled as Charles continued, “I mean, look at you two. Seb’s a lucky man.”

“We’re the lucky ones,” Kurt and Santana said at the same time, making everyone laugh. 

“See! He’s SO lucky!”

The rest of the day was spent hanging out as a family. Kurt, Santana, and Charles were enjoying getting to know each other, and Sebastian was loving that they all got along so well. 

Charles told them stories about New York, NYU, and some of his friends there. He was a fun, dramatic storyteller, and they were really enjoying listening to him. After one of his stories, he got quiet.

Sebastian frowned, “What’s the matter?”

He spoke quietly, as if that would ease the pain in case this was a topic that was a touchy one, “What are you all planning to do next year? What about college?”

Kurt and Santana looked at Sebastian. He took a deep breath, “We aren’t sure of everything yet, but Kurt wants to come to New York with me. He isn’t sure what he wants to do, or where he wants to go to school, but he’s applying to several places. Tana isn’t sure about any of it yet, but she knows that I will be here for her in any way she needs for as long as she’ll let me.”

Charles nodded and looked at Santana. She shrugged, “I’m not going anywhere until the end of the school year. And even then, I don’t know that I can handle life without them.” She paused a few seconds as Sebastian kissed her head, then continued, “I think Kurt and I are in the same boat in a lot of ways. We are just recently seeing that there’s a world out there that is ours to take. We both knew we wanted out of Lima. I mean, really, what bisexual or gay person in their right mind would want to stay in a town so unaccepting of them? But the thought of being able to dream big, is kind of new to us. It’s a lot to take in sometimes.”

He shook his head, “I can’t imagine. Well, I’m glad you’re out of Lima early. I’m sorry for the way it happened though. You both deserve a lot more than that town could possibly offer you.”

“I agree. Obviously,” Sebastian squeezed Santana, who was tucked under his arm on the couch. He ran his fingers through the sides of Kurt’s hair as his head laid in his lap. He looked at him lovingly, “I can’t imagine letting them stay a day longer than they had to.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to having any and all of you in New York with me next year.”

“Are you planning on staying after you graduate?” Kurt was curious about anything and everything New York. Once he found out that New York was where Sebastian was headed, he couldn’t get enough information about it. Whatever city his Daddy was going to go to, was where he was going too. He had no plans to ever leave Sebastian, and Sebastian felt the same way.

“I am. I love the city, and I’m going to try really hard to get a job with the NYPD as a crime scene investigator. That’s the goal, anyway.”

  
  


Burt came for dinner, as planned. He and Charles got along well. He enjoyed listening to the fun banter between them all, the stories, and the talk of their futures. He looked at Kurt and watched for a while. He was seeing that Kurt was finally relaxed, and was himself. He would always be grateful to the Smythe’s for giving Kurt the opportunity to be who he was meant to be.

~

Later that week, Nick and Jeff came over for the first time. When they met Charles, he smiled, “Well aren’t you two a cute couple!”

Kurt threw his hand to his mouth and his eyes became huge. He didn’t know whether to feel bad for them, or laugh. Sebastian shook his head, a bit speechless at first. He looked between his two friends. Both were blushing, and seemed frozen in space and time. 

Charles frowned, looked at Sebastian, and asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

Santana asked, “Why is everyone so quiet?”

Sebastian cleared his throat, “Let’s go hang out in the media room for a bit. I’m in the mood for a Christmas movie. Then we can do other stuff later. Sound good?”

Crickets.

Then Kurt got ahold of himself, “That sounds great, Daddy. I’ll go get some extra blankets.”

“Thank you, Baby.”

That pulled Jeff from his haze a little and he bit his lip, secretly loving their dynamics.

They headed to the media room and Sebastian pulled Charles aside where Santana could overhear them, “They aren’t a couple. They are just best friends, and I know it’s obvious that they should be together, but they haven’t admitted that to themselves yet.”

Santana and Charles both looked shocked, “You’re kidding.” Seb shook his head. Charles smirked, “Well now I have a fantastic goal for the night.” Santana giggled, and Seb smiled. He would have told him ‘no’, or to mind his own business, but when Charles got an idea in his head, there was little that would stop him. 

Looking through the cabinet with the DVD’s, Charles asked, “What do you all want to watch? We have most of the classics, but we could also stream Netflix if you want.”

“Do you have  _ Elf _ ? It’s not Christmas without _ Elf _ ,” Nick smiled, sitting on one of the couches.

“Do we have  _ Elf _ ? Of course we have _ Elf _ !”

Kurt came in with an arm full of blankets and put one on each couch. Sebastian put some popcorn kernels in the popcorn machine and started it up. Santana sat on one of the couches, covering herself up, and Jeff went to join her. 

Nick looked a little hurt at that. 

When Charles was finished loading up the movie, he looked at the seating arrangements and shook his head, “Well this just won’t do.” He looked over to Seb, “Can I snuggle your girl?”

Sebastian rolled eyes, but then saw where Charles was going with this. He nodded and became serious, “If it’s okay with Tana, then it’s okay with me. But be good. She’s ours.”

He smirked as he wedged between Jeff and Santana, “Of course I’ll be good. I only snuggle with permission.”

Sebastian looked to Kurt, checking to make sure the comment sat well with him. He seemed fine, which made Seb extra happy. 

Jeff grunted, “I don’t know about this.”

Charles turned and winked at Santana, then looked back at Jeff, whispering, “Well, Nick looks awfully lonely over there. You should join him.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood and walked over to Nick, “Mind if I join you?” 

Nick shook his head with a small smile, then lifted his blanket, inviting Jeff to join him under it. He bit his lip again and sat next to Nick, leaving a few inches between them. Nick reached over Jeff’s lap, placing the blanket over his friend. Jeff held his breath and felt butterflies at the closeness. He whispered, “Thanks.”

Nick bumped his shoulder with his own, “You’re welcome.”

During the movie, Kurt and Sebastian snuggled on one couch. Santana did end up snuggling with Charles on another. It felt kind of natural, and they had gotten along instantly. However, much to Charles' disappointment, there were still a few inches between Nick and Jeff.

After the movie, he sighed, “What’s next? Spin the bottle?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I let you snuggle her, but I’m not about to let you kiss her.” Santana giggled and went to sit in Sebastian’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and she leaned down and kissed him. Kurt watched with a grin. 

They all laughed when Charles whined, “I wasn’t thinking of myself with that suggestion, but damn. Now I am.”

When Santana pulled away she leaned over and kissed Kurt too, making Sebastian moan. All Charles could think of was lucky his brother was. 

They all ended up hanging out and talking most of the night. It was nice and relaxed. Exactly what they all seemed to need. 

At one point, Charles asked Nick and Jeff, “So, how long have you two been friends?”

Nick answered, “All of our lives. Our fathers went to Dalton together, were best friends, and opened their own law firm together.”

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve known anyone, outside of family, for my whole life.” He looked at Sebastian, who shook his head, agreeing with his brother. 

“So do you two know everything about each other then?” Santana asked.

Jeff shook his head, “Not everything.”

Nick looked at him and frowned a bit. He thought they did. The only thing Jeff didn’t know were his feelings for him. He wondered if Jeff knew he was hiding something from him.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Santana asked. 

“That’s a great idea!” Charles said as he smiled wide and winked at her. They seemed to fuel each other’s ornery sides. 

Sebastian just chuckled under his breath, and Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

“It was your idea, Santana. You go first.”

She wanted to ease her new friends into this, so she didn’t pick them. She hummed, then said, “K, truth or dare.”

“Dare.” There was no hesitation at all. But then he added, “Just remember we’re not in private, Tana.” 

Sebastian laughed, thinking of the last time they had fun with this game.

“Spoilsport. Okay… I dare you to sing both your highest and lowest note.” Kurt gave her a look like ‘is that all you’ve got?’ . She shrugged, “I’m starting off easy.”

He sang his highest and lowest, and Charles' eyes widened, “Holy shit.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Right?”

Kurt hummed, “Charles, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What has been the craziest thing you’ve done in New York?”

He thought about it with a smirk for a minute, then said, “Probably the time when a rooftop party I was at was raided by the cops. I climbed down the fire escape, but the cops started shining lights down after a minute. So I tried a window, and it was unlocked,” he shrugged, “I opened it, then climbed in, only to be met by this hot redhead just wrapped in a towel, her hair was dripping wet. Marley.”

“Marley? You knew her?” Jeff asked.

Charles shook his head, “Nah. But I got to know her. We ended up dating for a few months.”

Santana frowned, “Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me that this girl comes out of the bathroom, finds a strange man has just climbed in through her window, and she agrees to go out with him?”

“Well, only after I flirted my way into her bedroom that very night. Then she didn’t want to let me go,” He winked at her. Sebastian just shook his head.

“You slept with her?!” Santana was shocked. She had been known to have some wild times, but she wouldn’t sleep with some guy who snuck in her window.

He nodded, “Crazy right? Redheads…” When everyone seemed to let his story settle, he looked to Nick, “Nick, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who is your secret crush? Everyone has one, so fess up.”

Nick blushed a little and took a deep breath. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a minute, and Jeff began getting anxious. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. It could end up breaking his heart if he said another boy’s name. Nick looked at Charles, who nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath and said, “My…” He looked at Jeff, “My crush is Jeff.”

Jeff had been looking everywhere but at Nick. He was playing with the seam of his pants when he heard Nick say his name. His head whipped up and he looked Nick in the eyes. Nick held his gaze without looking away.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. For like...three years now? Maybe even longer, if I really think about it. You’re the reason I know I like boys. Well, more specifically...You. So… so do you…?”

“Oh my god, YES! Nick!” He jumped up and straddled Nick’s lap, causing everyone to chuckle. “Nick, I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember. Can I kiss you?”

“Only if you’ll be my boyfriend.” 

Jeff smiled wide, then leaned down and kissed his new boyfriend. Everyone clapped and cheered. When Jeff pulled away, he slid down off of Nick’s lap, causing him to whine at the loss. 

“Um, it’s been a lovely evening, but I think Jeff and I are going to… We’re just gonna...Yeah, we’re gonna go.” He stood and grabbed Jeff’s hand and started pulling him toward the door. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and finish the game? It’s your turn, Nick,” Charles teased.

They were already out the door by the time he finished his sentence.

Charles smirked, clapping his hands together, “Success!”

“That was pretty amazing,” Kurt smiled. “I am so happy for them.”

“Ah, the lack of sexual tension in the warblers meetings will be palpable. Good job, Charlie.”

“Thank you, thank you. My good deed for the day is done.”

  
  
  


After Nick and Jeff left, things settled down a bit. Sebastian turned to Kurt and Santana, “You two go get ready for bed. I’m going to talk to Charlie for a little bit.”

Kurt answered, “Yes, Daddy,” while Santana said, “Yes, Sir.” They both gave him a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

Sebastian and his brother sat in the living room alone. 

“So, are things going well now with the three of you?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. Santana is absolutely thriving. The school, her living here, Mom and Dad treating her the way parents should… It’s all been great for her.”

“What about Kurt?”

“He’s doing really well, considering everything he went through.”

“Can I ask what that was? What’s he been through? You’ve been pretty vague.”

“Well, that’s mostly because it’s too much for me to text, but I don’t have much alone time to be able to call you. And before you jump to conclusions, I like it that way.”

Charles nodded, “I get that.”

He took a deep breath, then began, “Puck fucking raped him, Charlie. He forced him to perform oral sex on him at a football party. He fucking pinched his nose and held his head down on him. Then he spanked him, and it was in front of this guy Dave Karofsky. And this Karofsky asshole attempted the same thing. When that didn’t work, he pulled down his pants and tried to enter him. No lube. No prep. Kurt fought as much as he could but this guy is apparently huge. He yelled for Tana, and she distracted him enough that Kurt got free, but then he assaulted him. That’s how he got a black eye and broken arm. And all Karofsky got was community service.” 

Charles was seeing red. He really liked Kurt, and could see how he and his brother were good for each other. But even if he didn’t feel that way, no one deserves that. Especially from someone who claims to love him. “And his former Daddy just let it happen?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. He was drunk and high. Neither was typical of him. Kurt tried to get him to slow down with the drinking and say no when he was offered weed. He even offered to drive them home, but Puck was too far gone. He passed out as Karofsky was attacking Kurt.”

“Shit. I bet you were pissed.”

“Beyond pissed. I was livid. Tana called me once they were able to get out of the house, and I picked them up at a corner store down the street from the party, then took Kurt to the hospital. Puck showed up at the house the next day and we got into an altercation. He said he didn’t remember any of it. And I halfway believe him. But regardless, coherent or not, you just don’t do shit like that.”

“No you don’t. There had to have been some kind of underlying issue if he was able to do something like that. Dad told me about you going after him. I don’t blame you one bit. So is Kurt okay now?”

“He had a panic attack the day he moved in to Dalton. And we’re taking things at his pace in the bedroom, obviously. He still hasn’t given me oral, but I understand, and I would be okay if he could never reach the point of getting there again. His happiness and safety are my biggest concerns.”

Charles nodded, “I get that. How are you doing? I mean, you lost a boyfriend in this too, right?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. My biggest struggle has been coming to terms with Puck actually being capable of doing that. I really thought he loved Kurt. And maybe he did. I just don’t understand the rest.”

“And I guess things did work out, right?”

“Yeah. I hate that it happened, but I did end up with my baby. Kurt and I have had a connection from the beginning, and that may have been part of the problem with Puck. But now, he’s mine, and I’m his. Neither of us plan on that changing. I worry about Santana in the long run. She’s thriving, as I said, but Puck had always said she was healing with them. It was always understood that it was temporary for her. She used to say she’s in love with Brittany, a cheerleader from McKinley. But, I don’t know. She hasn’t talked about her in that way for a while, and she just seems so happy now. Things might be changing.”

“Will I get to meet Brittany?”

“We talked about having her over during break. I’ll ask Tana if she still wants that.”

They were silent for a minute, both deep in thought. Then Charles said, “I’m so glad you’ll be in New York with me next year. If you want, you are welcome to move in with me. Both of you. All of you. I would love to have you.”

Sebastian smiled warmly at his brother’s kindness, “Thank you. But I think we need our own space. Even now, we are a bit limited as to what we can do and how we do it.”

Charles frowned, “How? You’re at the other end of the house, and on a different floor.”

“True. But it’s not our house. There’s… things we would like to add. Remember, Daddy/baby relationships are more than just what we call each other. Basically, I’m Kurt’s Dom. It’s a BDSM relationship. And in the bedroom, for us, that means a lot more than a typical relationship.”

“You kinky bastard,” Charles laughed. “You want equipment, right?”

Sebastian smiled wide, “Basically. But if  _ I’m _ a bastard, then that means you are too. I’m just kinkier than you.”

He laughed, “Whatever.”

~

Christmas was the best one Kurt and Santana had had in years. Kurt hadn’t felt so loved since his mom was alive. It wasn’t that his father didn’t try. It just wasn't him. But with Burt there, Charles, Vivian, and Michael… Then Sebastian, Kurt, and Santana...It was perfect.

~

Between Christmas and New Year’s, Santana had Brittany over. Sebastian, Kurt, and Charles hung out with the girls for a little while, but gave them plenty of alone time. By the end of the evening, Santana came into the media room, where the other three were watching a movie. She knelt down in front of Sebastian and got into position. 

Kurt had been laying with his head in Seb’s lap, and his feet on Charles at the other end. He got up and reached for Charles, “Let’s give them some time.”

They started to get up, but Santana quietly said, “Please stay.”

Sebastian was leaning forward, running his hands through her hair, “Are you sure, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to give you guys some space. I’ll be in my room if you need me,” Charles went ahead and left. 

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart? Didn’t you have a good time with Brittany?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

She sighed, and seemed to deflate a bit, “It just...It wasn’t what I remember.”

“How so?”

“We had a really good time. I love hanging out with her. But...I just didn’t feel that spark that I felt before. I didn’t want to kiss her. I didn’t want to hold her hand. It was just like hanging out with one of the girls at school. I don’t know what’s going on. I haven’t been feeling the same way about her, and I thought it was just the distance between us.”

“Does she know how you felt, or feel about her?”

“No, Sir. We’ve flirted. She’s the only girl I’ve ever wanted to be with. But now… I just don’t care if it happens.” A tear slipped down her cheek, “All I could think about was you two.”

Sebastian scooted up and spread his legs, so he could reach her better. He stroked her face, “Whatever you want, Santana. You know how Kurt and I feel about you. Your happiness is so important to me. But you need to be sure.”

She looked up at him for the first time as the tears streamed down her face, “Please. Please be my Daddy. I just want you two. I need you. Please…”

“Sshhh.” He wiped her tears the best he could, “Of course I’ll be your Daddy, Baby. Of course I will. I love you.”

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, “I love you, too. Both of you.” She looked up to the side and saw Kurt sitting there crying as he watched. She reached for him, and he joined in on the embrace. 

After a few minutes of holding each other, she settled down and climbed into Sebastian’s lap. He rubbed her back as she spoke, “I think my obsession with her was that she was the first girl I had ever been attracted to enough to want to sleep with them. But the more I spent time with her, the more I realized I was always comparing her to you guys, and really, there is no comparison. When we were talking to Charles about you guys going to New York, and me not knowing what I wanted...My heart broke a little. I don’t want to be without you. I can’t imagine. I don’t want to imagine a life without you.”

“You don’t have to, Baby. God, it feels so good to finally be able to call you that.”

“It feels complete now,” Kurt smiled. He was happy that Santana wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kind comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind Kudos and comments are always welcomed and make me happy!


End file.
